


Promise You're Not A Serial Killer?

by CosmicallyLyss



Series: it was always you falling for me [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rating May Change, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, as in with paragraphs and what not, in the future, kinda short chapters, musician!yeosang, seonghwa will correct your grammar, some chapters will turn into an actual fic, text fic, that depends on where i want the story to go, writer!seonghwa, yeosang doesn't text well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/CosmicallyLyss
Summary: [unknown user]hey man i saw u dmmed me on another platform, just wanted to let u know the organ price went up[unknown user]inspector came by and said it was better quality than he thought[P. Seonghwa]Um excuse me what the fuck???_________________________________________aka my attempt at a text fic in which Yeosang is a struggling musician and Seonghwa is an aspiring writer.





	1. "you're just asking to be stalked"

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh alrighty so this is my first ever attempt at a text fic so my sincerest apologies if it sounds awkward or if the format is off or whatnot,, I was debating on writing this for a little while until my irl friend and I came up with a great inside joke that created whatever this has become.
> 
> I've also been inspired by a lovely writer named yeosangly; y'all should check out her works - especially her text fic (karaoke) which I'm shamelessly in love with uwu
> 
> anyway, I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it!!

**[unknown user]**

hey man i saw u dmmed me on another platform, just wanted to let u know the organ price went up

**[unknown user]**

inspector came by and said it was better quality than he thought

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Um excuse me what the fuck???

 

**[unknown user]**

dude if u aren't interested in it you can just say that instead :/

**[unknown user]**

wait

**[unknown user]**

shit

**[unknown user]**

hey uh what's your name

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

And you think I'm going to give my full name to a damn _organ seller_ why??

 

**[unknown user]**

so i guess you aren't pan seonghwa

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Yeah, you guessed correctly.

 

**[unknown user]**

hey then uh sorry about that i guess i got the username wrong

**[unknown user]**

oh shit wait you probably think i'm actually selling,, wait

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

“hey man i saw u dmmed me on another platform, just wanted to let u know the organ price went up” I'm convinced you're a psychopath.

 

**[unknown user]**

nooo i meant the instrument i'm trying to sell my old i n s t r u m e n t

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

I still think you're a psychopath.

 

**[unknown user]**

nope not true

**[unknown user]**

u wouldn't be talking to me if you thought that

**[unknown user]**

or do you normally take your chances with “psychopaths” ;)

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Alright I guess that's fair… I mean, wouldn't you want to investigate if someone you didn't know messaged you about organ prices???

 

**[unknown user]** has changed **[P. Seonghwa]** 's name to **[detective]**

 

**[detective]**

I don't think we're on “change my name to something uncapitalized” terms yet.

 

**[unknown user]**

but you admit we're on some terms

 

**[detective]**

I'm still a moment away from calling the cops about a certain someone involved with the black market. Those are our terms.

 

**[unknown user]**

cute

 

**[detective]**

How??? How is that cute???

 

**[unknown user]**

anyway,, back to the point of why i accidentally messaged you i need to sell my instrument that is called an organ do you know anyone that would buy it

 

**[detective]**

I don't know, maybe I'd be able to answer if the psychopath had proper grammar…

 

**[unknown user]**

i! am! not! a! psycho! :(

 

**[detective]** has changed **[unknown user]** 's name to **[Psychopath]**

 

**[Psychopath]**

:(

 

**[detective]**

I'm still waiting on your grammar.

 

**[Psychopath]**

Anyway, revisiting the purpose in which I have mistaken you for another with a similar name, I am in need of selling an instrument of mine. This instrument is called an organ, however it is not the kind of organ inside of one's body. Do you, my kind fellow, happen to know anybody that would be interested in the purchasing of my instrument?

 

**[detective]**

Woah the psycho knows grammar.

 

**[Psychopath]**

seonghwa i'm not an idiot i like texting fast and i will literally kill you if you don't stop calling me psychopath

 

**[detective]**

1: The fact that you said “I will literally kill you” doesn't do anything to make me believe you're not a psychopath, and 2: It's very unsettling that you know my name.

 

**[Psychopath]**

ah sorry about that seonghwa

 

**[detective]**

Stop.

 

**[Psychopath]**

u got it, seonghwa

 

**[detective]**

I will call the police and say that you're a stalker.

 

**[Psychopath]**

dude that's totally unfair your display name to both friends and strangers is “P. Seonghwa” you're just asking to be stalked

 

**[detective]**

Touché… Regardless, you know my name and I don't know yours. Now _that's_ unfair.

 

**[Psychopath]**

it's yeosang but in ur language its K. Yeosang

 

**[detective]**

*it's. Why can't you text with proper grammar? It's literally burning my eyes.

 

**[Psychopath]**

omg the grammar freak just used literally incorrectly the world is ending

 

**[detective]**

I hate you.

 

**[Psychopath]**

cute

 

**[detective]**

Your responses to me planning on calling the police on you and telling you that I hate you have both been “cute”. How is that cute?

 

**[Psychopath]**

no no you misunderstood me

**[Psychopath]**

_ur_ cute

 

**[detective]**

… What?

 

**[Psychopath]**

wow okay i see how it is ** _you're_ cute

 

**[detective]**

No, I mean, like, what? How? You don't know me, nor do you know what I look like.

 

**[Psychopath]**

it's your personality i guess

**[Psychopath]**

ooh shit i think someone wants my organ ill message you later

 

**[detective]**

*I'll

 

**[Psychopath]**

cute

 

**[detective]** has muted all notifications from **[Psychopath]**


	2. "bitch i will track you down"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[Psychopath] has changed [detective]'s name to [insomniac]
> 
> [insomniac]  
> Really?
> 
> [Psychopath]  
> yep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy i'm back with another chapter of whatever this is haha I promise there's a plot somewhere,, it's slowly coming to fruition. s l o w l y
> 
> Side Note: Happy 100 days with ATEEZ!!! I'm so damn proud of them, and it makes me so happy to see how much they've grown in just 100 days after debuting (and my predebut stan heart is bursting with pride gfdhjshfdgua)
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**[Psychopath]**

seonghwa i sold it

****

**[Psychopath]**

r u proud

****

**[Psychopath]**

seonghwaaaa

****

**[Psychopath]**

wait did u actually mute me

 

**[Psychopath]**

you're so mean

****

**[detective]**

Yeosang it's like two in the morning, why are you awake?

****

**[Psychopath]**

i don't wanna answer u u muted me

****

**[detective]** has unmuted all notifications from **[Psychopath]**

****

**[Psychopath]**

i just sold my organ

****

**[detective]**

And you're letting me know, why, exactly?

****

**[Psychopath]**

wow mean

****

**[Psychopath]**

i thought we were friends

****

**[detective]**

I barely know you, Yeosang. That doesn't constitute as being friends, sorry. :/

****

**[Psychopath]**

i don't believe it u wouldn't have texted me back if we weren't friends u don't have to hide it i know you care about me and my organ

 

**[Psychopath]**

wait a sec why are y o u awake at 2

****

**[detective]**

I can't sleep, I've been busy trying to write.

****

**[Psychopath]** has changed **[detective]** 's name to **[insomniac]**

****

**[insomniac]**

Really?

****

**[Psychopath]**

yep

****

**[Psychopath]**

so whatcha writing

****

**[insomniac]**

Currently? Nothing.

 

**[Psychopath]**

but u said you were writing

****

**[insomniac]**

I said I was  _ trying  _ to write. I've had writer's block recently.

****

[Psychopath]

so it's like an actual book? i thought it was some school paper

****

**[insomniac]**

Yes, it's an actual book. And why would you say school paper? You don't even know how old I am, or if I'm in school.

****

**[Psychopath]**

ur not a little kid cause you would have called the cops when you thought i was selling my own kidney and ur not an old man because you wouldnt have texted me back if u were one so im assuming ur in high school or university plus your speech is good

****

**[insomniac]**

If you're using my speech to determine my age, does that mean you're seven?

****

**[Psychopath]**

damn what's with all the hate :(

****

**[insomniac]**

Sorry, I guess I'm just aggravated right now? My story isn't coming out the way I want it to. And there's also this guy I'm talking to that doesn't like to type like the functional teen/young adult I believe he is.

****

**[Psychopath]**

is this teen/young adult cute ;)

****

**[insomniac]**

I don't know, I've never seen him before. But I know he's most likely involved with the black market.

****

**[Psychopath]**

ah ah i think ik who he is

****

**[Psychopath]**

he told me ur pretty

****

**[insomniac]**

Dammit, Yeosang, you don't even know what I look like- Okay, nevermind that, why are we still messaging each other? You sold your instrument, isn't that the end?

****

**[Psychopath]**

:(

****

**[insomniac]**

?

****

**[Psychopath]**

i thought we could get to know each other

****

**[insomniac]**

… Oh. I mean, I guess there wouldn't be any harm in that? God, I really am acting like a bitch, my apologies…

****

**[Psychopath]**

nope don't worry we all get like that sometimes and hah you admitted getting to know me wouldn't harm you which means u don't think im a psychopath

****

**[insomniac]** has changed **[Psychopath]** 's name to **[Organ Boy]**

****

**[Organ Boy]**

that- that is not better

****

**[insomniac]**

But it's true.

****

**[Organ Boy]**

i hate u

****

**[insomniac]**

Cute.

****

**[Organ Boy]**

oh hell no u didn't just use my own words against me I'll fight you

****

**[insomniac]**

Yeah, yeah. You said you wanted to get to know each other, so where do you wanna start from?

****

**[Organ Boy]**

why do u write

****

**[insomniac]**

Wow I thought you were gonna do some kind of typical pick-up line but I am pleasantly surprised.

****

**[Organ Boy]**

i won't take offense to that just answer me

****

**[insomniac]**

I don't know, because I like it? Writing makes me happy. I get to express everything that floats around my mind on something physical, and I take the “what if”s and I give them substance. I get to live in a world that isn't this one, and that's something everyone needs at times.

****

**[Organ Boy]**

10/10 poetic

****

**[Organ Boy]**

ig music is like that for me

****

**[insomniac]**

Tell me.

****

**[Organ Boy]**

when i play, no matter what it is, i get to focus on that and just put everything i am into the notes and rhythms. and it's more than just that technical stuff, it's about how the piece makes you feel, how hard you hit the keys or how intensely you strum the chords or at what degree you angle your air to invoke the right emotion. it's art.

****

**[insomniac]**

Yeosang… Damn. That's probably the most enthusiastic I've heard you. Never give up music, okay?

****

**[Organ Boy]**

heh :”) i guess it just does something to me

****

**[Organ Boy]**

never give up writing

****

**[insomniac]**

I never will. Plus, I can't. Creative Writing is my major.

****

**[Organ Boy]**

so you're in college

****

**[insomniac]**

…

****

**[Organ Boy]**

yknow for a writer you're not good at keeping information a secret. I'm in college too, though. first yr and double majoring in modeling & acting because my parents wanted me to but music is my passion

****

**[insomniac]**

So I'm a year older than you.

****

**[Organ Boy]**

that's weird

****

**[insomniac]**

How?

****

**[Organ Boy]**

all my friends are younger than me

****

**[insomniac]**

I guess I broke the trend haha.

****

**[Organ Boy]**

HOLY SHIT

****

**[insomniac]**

Jesus, Yeosang, what the hell??

****

**[Organ Boy]**

U JUST INDIRECTLY ADMITTED UR MY FRIEND

****

**[insomniac]**

I'm exhausted. I must not be thinking straight.

 

**[Organ Boy]**

hey seonghwa

****

**[insomniac]**

I should bother you about honorifics but we've known each other for not even twelve hours.

****

**[Organ Boy]**

Go to sleep.

****

**[insomniac]**

Oh my god you used both capitalization and punctuation.

****

**[Organ Boy]**

yeah it was the only way u would listen now i mean it ok? Go. To. Sleep.

****

**[insomniac]**

But I need to finish chapter twelve of my book.

****

**[Organ Boy]**

bitch i will track you down and force you to sleep

****

**[insomniac]** has changed **[Organ Boy]** 's name to **[Stalker]**

****

**[insomniac]**

Goodnight, my stalker.

 

**[Stalker]**

aw im yours

****

**[insomniac]**

I didn't mean it like that and you know it.

****

**[Stalker]**

gn, my insomniac

_ Read at 2:47 A.M. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh I hope you all liked this! I think I actually like writing this haha it's really different compared to my other works but it's kinda fun? I think?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's (for some reason) reading this haha! Have a wonderful day/night, atiny!!!


	3. "social capacity of a pebble"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[Literal Model]  
> sweetie ur the writer this should be simple for u
> 
> [Literal Model]  
> i think ur really hot
> 
> [Literal Model]  
> i would smash and not pass"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ok this actually might get daily updates which is odd for me but hey people have said they like this so if I can get out content decently quickly that's cool (also my two other ateez books are gonna have weekly updates 'cause they take longer to write and edit) tell me if y'all think this is going too fast though ghfhsdjfhgfkl
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter/update!!

**[Stalker]**

am i ever gonna get to know what u look like

 

**[Stalker]**

i bet ur really pretty :)

****

**[Stalker]**

seonghwaaa why can't you just give me what i want

****

**[insomniac]**

Yeosang I just woke up. Besides, I haven't ever seen what you look like. Shouldn't I get to see what you look like first? You're the literal model here.

****

**[Stalker]**

you remembered

****

**[insomniac]**

Yes, I did. But was that supposed to be a statement or question? You really need to use punctuation.

****

**[Stalker]**

it was a question

****

**[Stalker]**

idk i was surprised i didn't think u would remember

****

**[insomniac]**

Your name is K. Yeosang, you're a year younger than I am, you're at university for both modeling and acting but you love music much more. You only text properly when you want me to actually listen to you, and you want to see what I look like for some unknown reason.

****

**[insomniac]**

:)

****

**[Stalker]**

stoppp i feel like im the one being stalked

****

**[Stalker]**

but i also told u all of that so it's my own fault

 

**[insomniac]**

Let's make a deal. Exchange of a picture and full name, but you go first since you messaged me first.

****

**[Stalker]**

rly

****

**[insomniac]**

…

****

**[Stalker]**

ur insufferable

****

**[Stalker]**

*Really?

****

**[insomniac]**

Yeah, I've decided that I no longer think you're a psychopath and a stalker.

****

**[Stalker]**

so the writer has shown character development

****

**[insomniac]**

Perhaps I did.

****

**[Stalker]**

{picture attached}

kang yeosang

****

**[insomniac]**

Holy.

 

**[insomniac]**

Shit.

****

**[Stalker]**

… is that a compliment or an insult

****

**[insomniac]** has changed **[Stalker]** 's name to **[Literal Model]**

****

**[insomniac]**

You are actually gorgeous-

****

**[insomniac]**

Like…  _ damn _ .

****

**[Literal Model]**

:”) ew no stop please

****

**[insomniac]**

Seriously. Like, I knew you had to be decently attractive because you are a literal model - hence your name - but I wasn't expecting that. Like… First off  _ your eyes _ . I'm pretty sure that the luster of all the diamonds in the world pale in comparison to your eyes.

****

**[Literal Model]**

hi why are you nicer than anyone ive ever known

****

**[Literal Model]**

also s t o p pls im actually blushing & i havent done that since high school

****

**[insomniac]**

Was that too forward? Haha sorry I'm just used to describing things in detail and I think I could go on for hours about how pretty you are.

****

**[Literal Model]**

_ s t o p p p    p l s _

****

**[insomniac]**

{image attached}

Park Seonghwa.

****

**[Literal Model]**

fuck ur hot

****

**[insomniac]**

Haha thank you but I'm kinda just average.

****

**[Literal Model]**

bullshit you are actually a god u invented blonde hair btw

****

**[insomniac]**

Nope no thank you.

****

**[Literal Model]**

yep yes you can totally thank me if u really want ;)

****

**[Literal Model]** has changed **[insomniac]** ’s name to **[hot]**

****

**[hot]**

Yeosang what does that even mean-

****

**[hot]**

No, nevermind I really don't want to know.

****

**[Literal Model]**

hehe u sure?

****

**[hot]**

Yes. Maybe. I don't know?

****

**[Literal Model]**

sweetie ur the writer this should be simple for u

****

**[Literal Model]**

i think ur really hot

****

**[Literal Model]**

i would smash and not pass

****

**[hot]**

Why do I talk to you?

****

**[Literal Model]**

cause you care :)

****

**[hot]**

Whatever.

****

**[hot]**

Hey you're an actor as well as a model.

****

**[Literal Model]**

that i am

****

**[hot]**

So you're good with people and not socially awkward, right?

****

**[Literal Model]**

i guess i could consider myself a people person

****

**[Literal Model]**

what do you need is everything ok

****

**[hot]**

Yeah, you see, I have the social capacity of a pebble and I've got this date thing so please give me tips on how to be a functional being.

****

**[hot]**

Yeosang?

****

**[hot]**

Hello…?

****

**[hot]**

Yeosangggg you're always here where did you go?

****

**[hot]**

There's this girl I wanna impress so seriously if you've got advice I'll gladly take it.

****

**[Literal Model]**

u have a date?

****

**[hot]**

Yeah my classmate invited me to the library to study.

****

**[Literal Model]**

“s t u d y”

****

**[hot]**

No I'm being serious, we're just studying history.

****

**[Literal Model]**

u said u want to impress her

 

**[hot]**

Because she gets good grades! I struggle in history and I kinda want to cheat off of her, so I figured if her and I became friends she would let me cheat on tests. And I wanted to act not like an idiot so she would want to be my friend.

****

**[Literal Model]**

so u dont like her

****

**[hot]**

God, no way.

****

**[hot]**

I mean, I guess she's pretty, but,, I'm gay.

****

**[Literal Model]**

You are?

****

**[hot]**

Wow that question must be important to you, you used actual sentence structure. But yes, I am. I just said so.

****

**[Literal Model]**

me too

****

**[Literal Model]**

so uh

****

**[hot]**

Uh…?

****

**[Literal Model]**

tips on being socially functional: pretend like you're into what she's into, try and find a common ground u can talk comfortably about, and if ur trying to butter her up, compliments go a long way

****

**[hot]**

You're using more punctuation than usual… Did I really just need to tell you I'm into guys for that to happen?

****

**[Literal Model]**

shut up i just gave u tips on how to be a normal person you should be appreciating me

****

**[hot]**

Thank you. Honestly, I might be able to pull up my grade if I play my cards right.

****

**[Literal Model]**

we should celebrate when you do

****

**[hot]**

How? We don't know where each other live.

****

**[Literal Model]**

i mean id be find telling you but we can video chat if thats better

****

**[hot]**

After I get back from studying. Call me.

****

**[Literal Model]**

gimme a reason to

****

**[hot]**

So you've been eager and interested since we first started talking - without even knowing who the hell I was - but now that I'm showing interest you're playing hard to get?

****

**[Literal Model]**

i don't call without an incentive :)

****

**[hot]**

{picture attached}

Call me later.

****

**[Literal Model]**

hOLY-

****

**[Literal Model]**

PARK FUCKING SEONGHWA WHO GAVE YOU THE AUTHORITY TO DO THAT DONT BITE YOUR LIP LIKE THAT YOU S I N N E R

 

**[Literal Model]**

SEONGHWA GODDAMNIT

****

**[Literal Model]** has changed **[hot]** 's name to **[sinner]**

****

**[Literal Model]**

ur really mean to me i just wanna put that out there

****

**[Literal Model]**

i can see that you've read these and your profile states ur still online why aren't you answering me you ass

****

**[Literal Model]**

fine ill call u later

****

**[sinner]**

That's all I wanted to hear.

****

**[Literal Model]**

screw u

****

**[sinner]**

Hm the offer sounds interesting but I need to go not fail history.

****

**[sinner]**

I'll see you later.

****

**[Literal Model]**

good luck with study buddy!!

****

**[sinner]**

Awe cute.

****

**[sinner]** has changed **[Literal Model]** 's name to **[Softie]**

****

**[Softie]**

fucc u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y ye yea yeah this was the update hah depending on how the plot decides to go (because what's actual plot planning idk him) there might be a few paragraphs of actual words in the next update but everything is suuuuuper tentative. feedback is always appreciated jdsskflkd;ddn :")
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night, atiny!! Remember to smile <3


	4. "i do it effortlessly"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[sinner]  
> Kang fucking Yeosang I'm about three seconds away from defenestrating myself and I do not need this.
> 
> [Softie]  
> well someone's happy now isn't he"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this draft deleted itself like twice already so basically im gonna scream if it deletes again because the first time wasn't that bad but the second time I was almost done formatting it with the bold and different sides and such and ftbuyinlksjdbhvgjkgaulkjdfh- anywayyyyy I hath returned with another update! Im exhausted so I didn't edit this, so please let me know if you catch any mistakes!
> 
> Happy reading! I hope you enjoy!!

**[sinner]**

Alright why the hell do I need to know about the fall of the Ottoman Empire? When will that ever affect my life?

****

**[Softie]**

what

****

**[sinner]**

Exactly! I'm just… Ugh.

****

**[Softie]**

did u have bad luck with study buddy or

****

**[sinner]**

No, she's sweet and all that. But I just really hate history. Like, when will I ever need to know this?

****

**[Softie]**

ur a writer you should know everything

****

**[sinner]**

I write about the future! Dystopian settings! Alternate universes!

****

**[sinner]**

I literally could not care any less about the three guys that unified Italy. Knowing that will not make me a living.

****

**[Softie]**

don't people say history repeats itself or smthn u should know it then

****

**[sinner]**

Kang fucking Yeosang I'm about three seconds away from defenestrating myself and I do not need this.

****

**[Softie]**

well someone's happy now isn't he

****

**[Softie]**

also wtf is defenestrating

****

**[sinner]**

Defenestration is the act of throwing someone out a window. I desire to eject myself out of my apartment via window, therefore I wish to defenestrate myself.

****

**[Softie]**

yeah ok how about dont do that

****

**[Softie]**

call me instead

 

**[Softie]**

;)

****

**[sinner]**

If you send another wink face I will call you only so you can watch me defenestrate myself.

 

**[sinner]**

And the wink face was sent before I even had a chance to tell you not to do it.

****

**[Softie]**

jeez seonghwa dont let history class affect u this much

****

**[sinner]**

I know, I know. I just hate the fact that I actually struggle with it. The difficulties of being a perfectionist, I guess.

****

**[Softie]**

babe nobody's perfect ok

****

**[Softie]**

?

****

**[Softie]**

if you defenestrated urself i will have to stalk you until i find ur body and perform necromancy until u live again

****

**[Softie]**

do u really wanna let me do necromancy

****

**[Softie]**

seonghwa where did you go

****

**[sinner]**

Did you just call me babe?

****

**[Softie]**

yeah i usually do that w/ my friends

****

**[Softie]**

wait a sec is that why you didn't respond right away

****

**[Softie]**

did i get the great park seonghwa flustered

****

**[sinner]**

I will release no statement on the matter.

****

**[Softie]**

so i did!

****

**[Softie]**

ok one moment ur being fucking sinful and biting your lip and such but i say babe once and i bet if i saw u right now you'd be a blushing mess

****

**[Softie]**

stop having duality its gonna end up killing me

****

**[sinner]**

*it's

****

**[Softie]**

so i tell you how hot and cute you are and all you do is correct my grammar

****

**[Softie]**

why so mean

****

**[sinner]**

I'm not used to it!! Besides I'm still pissed about the fact that I need to know all the important dates during the Meiji Restoration.

****

**[Softie]**

i have an idea

****

**[Softie]**

call me

****

**[Softie]**

i can be very entertaining

****

**[sinner]**

You know, I really can never tell if you're trying to flirt or if you're just overly friendly.

****

**[Softie]**

bitch i don't need to  _ try  _ to flirt i do it effortlessly

****

**[sinner]**

Wow. So humble. Truly admirable.

****

**[Softie]**

ouch i felt that sarcasm through the screen

****

**[Softie]**

ur honestly so mean to me

****

**[Softie]**

i wonder how we can change that

****

**[Softie]**

;)

****

**[sinner]**

I was going to - yet again - say “don't send a fucking wink face” but looks like someone beat me.

****

**[sinner]**

I should honestly just block you and save myself from this.

****

**[Softie]**

from what

****

**[sinner]**

…  _ This. _

****

**[Softie]**

mhmm,, from what? ur a writer, u can use your words

****

**[sinner]**

So I can save myself from the endless teasing.

****

**[sinner]**

Happy?

****

**[Softie]**

very much so

****

**[Softie]**

ur a writer why aren't u more romantic

****

**[sinner]**

I write in post-apocalyptic universes. Romance really doesn't have a place there.

****

**[Softie]**

ughh u could at least respond to me with more emotion than a robot

****

**[Softie]**

that would be nice

****

**[sinner]**

I usually have emotion! I'm just exhausted and I have a headache and defenestration is looking really good right now.

****

**[Softie]**

alright here goes,, the only way u listen,,,

****

**[Softie]**

Don't be an idiot. Because if you throw yourself out a window, I will send you endless wink faces and you will not be able to stop me.

****

**[sinner]**

Sounds terrifying.

 

**[sinner]**

Okay are you gonna call? I'm about to pass out because life is being annoying and I can't decide whether I want to cry or tell life to suck it, so just tell me if you're calling so I'll know if I can sleep or not.

****

**[Softie]**

u see

****

**[Softie]**

i would

****

**[Softie]**

but you've also been really mean lately

****

**[Softie]**

so idk if seonghwa is gonna get what he wants

****

**[sinner]**

Listen I never said I  _ wanted  _ you to call. It was you that basically came after I sent you a selca I put .03% of my effort into, so if there's one of us that wanted to call the other, it's you.

****

**[Softie]**

…

****

**[sinner]**

Don't send me that ellipse; you know I'm right.

 

**[Softie]**

i mean yeah i just wasn't expecting that from you

****

**[Softie]**

ur so soft and pure

****

**[sinner]**

That was a hilarious joke.

****

**[Softie]**

i'm serious!! dude you were comparing my eyes to diamonds earlier that's soft and pure

****

**[sinner]**

Actually, I was saying that diamonds were nothing compared to your eyes. Which is very true. And I'm pretty sure that angels are envious of how you're able to make the atmosphere you surround yourself with seem like heaven.

****

**[Softie]**

soft! pure!

****

**[Softie]** has changed **[sinner]** 's name to **[baby boy]**

****

**[baby boy]**

Change that.

****

**[Softie]**

nah

****

**[baby boy]**

I'm older than you.

****

**[Softie]**

thats nice

****

**[baby boy]** has changed **[Softie]** 's name to **[Bitch]**

****

**[Bitch]**

that kind of language isn't tolerated here

****

**[baby boy]**

Shit.

****

**[baby boy]**

Asshole.

****

**[baby boy]**

Fuck.

****

**[baby boy]**

Dick.

****

**[Bitch]**

jeez stop

****

**[baby boy]**

Change my name.

****

**[Bitch]** has changed **[baby boy]** 's name to **[pretty baby boy]**

****

**[Bitch]**

fuck autocorrect changed that i meant petty but yeah pretty is also accurate

****

**[pretty baby boy]**

No- No this is worse.

****

**[Bitch]**

mhm

****

**[Bitch]**

k i have class at 8 tmrw which is technically later today but whatever i need to sleep

****

**[pretty baby boy]**

You're actually just leaving now?

****

**[Bitch]**

u should sleep too ik ur an insomniac and all but sleep is pretty important

****

**[pretty baby boy]**

What happened to calling me?

****

**[Bitch]**

mm maybe after i get outta class

****

**[pretty baby boy]**

Defenestration is looking great.

****

**[pretty baby boy]**

Very great.

****

**[Bitch]**

Sleep, Seonghwa.

****

**[pretty baby boy]**

I have history first thing tomorrow and I'm planning on sleeping through it.

****

**[Bitch]**

yeah thats the opposite of what u do in a class you struggle in

****

**[pretty baby boy]**

If I sleep now, will you call me after you get out of class later?

****

**[Bitch]**

that depends

****

**[pretty baby boy]**

Bitch.

****

**[Bitch]**

pretty baby boy ;)

****

**[pretty baby boy]**

Okay I am going to sleep solely to avoid that. 

****

**[Bitch]**

i need another incentive btw

****

**[pretty baby boy]**

Yeosang I'm literally about to pass out and I look like crap.

****

**[Bitch]**

cool

****

**[pretty baby boy]**

{image attached}

im sleeping now

****

**[Bitch]**

omfg why are u actually the cutest

****

**[Bitch]**

i wanna squish ur cheeks

****

**[Bitch]** has changed **[pretty baby boy]** 's name to **[squish]**

****

**[squish]**

I'm too fucking tired to protest but that is changing in the morning.

****

**[Bitch]**

sleep well cutie

****

**[squish]**

You make me want to throw up.

_ Read at 12:29 A.M. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe this was a good chapter maybe not its 6:17 am and I woke up at 5:30 pm yesterday (after falling asleep at 8am yesterday) so basically fuck my sleep schedule im nocturnal and that's my new lifestyle~ I hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Have a great day/night, atiny!! Please try and get rest because it's very important <3


	5. "tl;dr is ur a serial killer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[squish]  
> SHIT THIS ISN'T HONGJOONG-
> 
> [squish]  
> YEOSANG I NEVER ASKED ABOUT ANY OF THIS OKAY?
> 
> [Bitch]  
> im in class for 2hrs and i get 8 messages about chloroform"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy everyone I updated this again because why not,, I still don't have a definitive plot line or anything like that but it's alright for now! This chapter has a small part written in actual paragraph form (you'll see why in the actual update) but it's very dialogue heavy so it's pretty reminiscent of the texting style.
> 
> Happy reading!! I hope you enjoy!

**[squish]**

How long does chloroform take to knock someone out?

 

**[squish]**

What's its chemical formula?

 

**[squish]**

What does chloroform smell like?

 

**[squish]**

Can overexposure to chloroform kill someone?

 

**[squish]**

You're literally a chemist and this is your off day why are you not answering me??

 

**[squish]**

If I ask google the government is gonna think I'm trying to kill someone, so please help.

 

**[squish]**

SHIT WAIT YOU AREN'T HONGJOONG-

 

**[squish]**

YEOSANG I NEVER ASKED ABOUT ANY OF THIS OKAY?

 

**[Bitch]**

im in class for 2hrs and i get 8 messages about chloroform

 

**[Bitch]**

and in ur words,, um excuse me what the fuck

 

**[squish]**

Ugh no it's in a story that I'm writing. My best friend is a chemist so he's good with all that and I would much rather ask him than ask google and get the government to think I'm plotting mass murder.

 

**[Bitch]**

so the tl;dr is ur a serial killer

 

**[squish]**

That's the opposite of what I said, but sure, go off.

 

**[Bitch]**

my squishy serial killer

 

**[Bitch]** has changed **[squish]** 's name to **[serial killer]**

 

**[serial killer]**

I'm not  _ your  _ anything.

 

**[Bitch]**

ur my friend

 

**[serial killer]**

Sadly.

 

**[Bitch]**

hey guess what u should do

 

**[Bitch]**

send me another pic of u

 

**[serial killer]**

Um… Why?

 

**[Bitch]**

bcz ur cute and i like looking at ur face

 

**[Bitch]**

it's that simple

 

**[Bitch]**

wait no better idea

 

**[Bitch]**

call me!!

 

**[Bitch]**

im outta class n i wanna know what ur voice sounds like

 

**[serial killer]**

Wait I legitimately forgot that you could hear my voice on a call.

 

**[serial killer]**

I think I'm busy.

 

**[Bitch]**

seonghwa i can see right through u why r u so self conscious about ur voice

 

**[serial killer]**

I guess I just don't like it…

 

**[Bitch]**

im sure ill like it though

 

**[Bitch]**

can i call now

 

**[serial killer]**

Wait but I don't look presentable enough for a video call.

 

**[Bitch]**

cool idc

 

**[Bitch]** is video calling **[serial killer]**

 

**[serial killer]** has denied the video call from **[Bitch]**

 

**[serial killer]**

I'm sorry I'm just quite positive you'd rather hear me talk over text as opposed to hearing my actual voice.

 

**[Bitch]**

ok i can tell ur actually kinda uncomfortable so we dont have to call if u really dont want to but just know i could never judge you on something as trivial as how ur voice sounds

 

**[serial killer]**

Promise?

 

**[Bitch]**

yes of course i promise im not a bitch

 

**[Bitch]**

well to u i am

 

**[serial killer]** has changed **[Bitch]** 's name to **[Angel]**

 

**[Angel]**

that was a 180

 

**[Angel]**

ur literally so fricken cute i wanna scream

 

**[serial killer]**

Shut up or I won't call you.

 

**[serial killer]**

Woah that worked.

 

**[serial killer]** is video calling **[Angel]**

 

**[Angel]** has accepted the video call from **[serial killer]**

 

It was Yeosang who broke the silence when the video call went through on both ends. It was a simple “Hey! This is working, right?”, but to Seonghwa his voice sounded like the music he had admitted to being enamored with. The lilting melody of his speech, how his tone fluctuated effortlessly between mountains and valleys. He had to admit, he was a bit jealous of the younger male. Seonghwa nodded, flashing Yeosang a thumbs up through the screen. “It's nice to get to see you in real time. Makes it more real, right? Like I know I'm talking to a person. Which sounds a bit weird, but hey, it's true.”

 

Seonghwa nodded again, giggling slightly. He would be content to just hear Yeosang talk for hours upon hours - let the flowing symphony that was his voice play concert after concert, a solo act in its own right. He couldn't help but stare through the camera, looking away when eye contact was made, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly. “You're quieter than I thought you'd be,” Yeosang leaned forwards, resting his chin atop his fist. “Does your voice really make you that insecure?”

 

Sucking in a breath, Seonghwa told himself that everything was fine. Yeosang was a nice guy. He had promised that he wouldn't judge Seonghwa. Still, the stress of the situation was bubbling up inside of him. “Yeah,” his voice was breathy. “I d-don't ta...talk much.” Seonghwa had visibly tensed up, his shoulders raising so high they practically reached his ears. His face was burning with a mix of shame and embarrassment, the way it always did when someone found out about his stutter.

 

“Seonghwa?” Yeosang had stayed close to the camera, smile resting softly against his face. “I think your voice is beautiful. Just like the rest of you.”

 

The older boy looked away, hiding his face in his hands, a muffled “I think you're c-cute, too.” escaping his lips.

 

“I really wanna meet you, my lovely serial killer.” Yeosang's eyes were glinting with mirth, the end of his sentence fading away into laughter.

 

“Don't say that…” Seonghwa groaned, trying to act annoyed, but the matching laughter gave his true happiness away.

 

“My insomniac. My softie. My pretty baby boy. My sinner. My serial killer.” Yeosang stared into the camera, smirk playing on his lips.

 

“I will hang up on y-you.” Seonghwa stated, rolling his eyes.

 

“I don't think so, babe. That doesn't seem like something you'd do.” Yeosang's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips, and Seonghwa thought he saw stars.

 

“You d...d-don't know me.” Seonghwa's voice was firm, his jaw set, but after he watched Yeosang raise an eyebrow, his carefully crafted facade melted away.

 

“I'd like to get to know you, I've said that.” A beeping sounded from Yeosang's side of the screen, and he cursed as he checked his alarm clock. “Alright, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, math class is calling. I gotta go calculate some asymptotes, you know?”

 

“Sounds gross.” Seonghwa couldn't help but frown. He had never really been one for being so open with strangers, but Yeosang just seemed so inviting. “You should t-text me when you get out.” He said, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

 

“I was already planning on it, babe.” Yeosang decided to end the call with a discreet wink, only hitting the end button after he saw Seonghwa's cheeks grow pink with blush.

 

**[Angel]** has ended the call with **[serial killer]**

 

**[Angel]**

i was right

 

**[Angel]**

calling u babe made u a blushing mess

 

**[Angel]**

that's gonna happen more often

 

**[serial killer]**

Screw you. :( Go find some asymptotes or something.

 

**[Angel]**

k babe

 

**[serial killer]**

You will be my first of many serial killings if this continues.

_ Read 11:47 A.M. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes this fic is fun~ I think i'll actually have a set plot in a few days which'll be great because then this fic won't be aimless fuckery and will actually have a direction in which to go (I wish the same applied to my life lmao)! Feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> Have a stellar day/night, atiny!! And keep smiling because that is an important thing to do xx


	6. "Romanticism, take two:"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[serial killer]  
> Goodnight, Yeosang. Sleep well. :)
> 
> [Angel]  
> goodniighfghgjjjjjkjkkkk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright all the positive responses i've gotten to this so far have been really inspiring and they give me the motivation to continue this at the pace I do so thank you all so much <3 y'all are awesome and i'm soft
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update!! depending on how much free time I have, another chapter might be posted in a few hours!

**[serial killer]**

You out of class yet?

 

**[serial killer]**

Yeosang… It's been five hours since you left, and if your math class is that long I am going to report your school for crimes against humanity.

 

**[serial killer]**

Heh alright I'm guessing you're pretty busy today… Text me tomorrow if you want?

 

**[Angel]**

seonhwha did ukno w ur hot

 

**[serial killer]**

… Well that's one message to wake up to. I really need to turn my ringer off at night.

 

**[serial killer]**

Yeosang it's like 3am, what are you doing up?

 

**[Angel]**

wnet out 4 driksn

 

**[serial killer]**

Are you drunk??

 

**[Angel]**

jsut a little tsipy

 

**[Angel]**

itspy

 

**[Angel]**

tispy

 

**[serial killer]**

Alright, _tipsy_ , I got it.

 

**[serial killer]**

And if you can't spell tipsy right after three tries, you're definitely more inebriated than you think.

 

**[serial killer]**

Where are you?

 

**[serial killer]**

… Hello?

 

**[serial killer]**

Yeosang, please answer, I'm a little worried.

 

**[Angel]**

stlil @club

 

**[Angel]**

wes hould go out 1 nihgt

 

**[serial killer]**

I'm gonna call a cab or something for you. What club are you at? And I know this sounds kinda stalkerish but which college do you go to? Do you live on campus?? I wanna get you home safe.

 

**[Angel]**

ooh someoene's interesdted in where i live

 

**[serial killer]**

I don't want anything bad happening to you.

 

**[Angel]**

sungkyunkwan &yea h i live on campus

 

**[Angel]**

i thikn that was all typed correcrlty

 

**[Angel]**

i rrally tried

 

**[serial killer]**

Okay, and what club are you at? Is it in the area?

 

**[Angel]**

callde treasure

 

**[Angel]**

like half hr away

 

**[serial killer]**

Alright, I just called an uber driver for you. They said they'll arrive in about 5 minutes, cool? I just paid via the magic of the internet, now all I want you to do is go wait outside, get in the car when it pulls up - it's a white car with the licence plate ATZ-334 - and don't pass out or anything until you're back home.

 

**[serial killer]**

Yeosang??

 

**[serial killer]**

Yeosang, please answer me.

 

**[Angel]**

justg ot in car

 

**[Angel]**

u didndt have 2pay

 

**[Angel]**

i have money

 

**[serial killer]**

That's nice, I do too. My babysitting job pays well, and it was only like ₩10000 so it's really nothing. Besides, I gotta do stuff like this for my friends all the time. Although I'm usually with them.

 

**[Angel]**

kaye im baack on campus

 

**[Angel]**

nnow im in my dorm mroom

 

**[Angel]**

thansk u

 

**[serial killer]**

You don't need to thank me, really. You're my friend, I care about your safety.

 

**[Angel]**

seimghwa u called adn paid 4the ride

 

**[serial killer]**

Yes, that's correct.

 

**[serial killer]**

Now go to sleep, alright? It's already a little past 4.

 

**[Angel]**

ok

 

**[Angel]**

tyank u again

 

**[Angel]**

yeag i gotta sleep i feel like im gonan pass out

 

**[serial killer]**

Goodnight, Yeosang. Sleep well. :)

 

**[Angel]**

goodniighfghgjjjjjkjkkkk

 

**[serial killer]**

…

 

**[serial killer]**

Did you just fall asleep on your phone I'm-

 

**[serial killer]**

Why is that adorable???

 

**[serial killer]**

Hey you're gonna wake up with a terrible hangover but here are some things to make it better.

 

**[serial killer]**

You asked why I wasn't romantic but here is me trying:

 

**[serial killer]**

Even though you text like a ten year old and you have psychopathic and stalkerish tendencies, I still believe you're a chill and awesome person.

 

**[serial killer]**

Yeah that wasn't romantic… At all… Whoops.

 

**[serial killer]**

Romanticism, take two:

 

**[serial killer]**

Um… Yeah, I knew that you were fairly attractive because you're an actual model, but the first time I saw your face, I wasn't prepared to be attacked with that level of beauty.

 

**[serial killer]**

And I don't mean all the superficial stuff. Like, sure, your makeup looked amazing, but all I could really focus on was your eyes - not eyeliner, eyeshadow, your _eyes_ \- and I've already told you how they're worth more than all the diamonds in the world.

 

**[serial killer]**

And your smile… I think the only way I can describe it as being brighter than the sun. I don't know what it is that made you smile like that, but goddamn even in a picture, that smile brought so much light and warmth into the world.

 

**[serial killer]**

And I also want to thank you for earlier. I'm quiet in real life - one of the main reasons I write is because I can be completely clear and concise on paper or through text - and I don't think I've ever spoken to someone from the internet within the first few weeks of knowing them, let alone a few days. I'm beyond self-conscious about my voice, as you saw, and your reaction, or lack thereof, really made me feel better.

 

**[serial killer]**

Literally every single time I've talked to someone for the first time, I'll always get questions like “Since when did you stutter?” or “Why do you talk like that, is it anxiety?” or worst of all “Is that really the trick you're using for attention?”. And you didn't do any of that; you just kept up a normal conversation like you didn't even realize it was there. I really can't thank you enough for doing that.

 

**[serial killer]**

Hell, you even told me you _liked_ my voice, and that has never been said to me before. And I know that sometimes I'll just completely cut off your advances, which is kind of a bitchy thing, because I really do like it, I've just got the classic flaw of trust issues. I'm not used to getting talked to like that and having it be legitimate.

 

**[serial killer]**

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I think it's part of the 4:30am feelings.

 

**[serial killer]**

It was an accident that we met, but it was most definitely not a mistake. Having you in my life, even just through text, is definitely an experience that I'm interested in. If you want to meet up, I don't have any classes this Friday. I go to Myongji, so we're like 10 minutes away from each other.

 

**[serial killer]**

Okay… I'm exhausted. I hope your hangover won't be too bad.

 

**[serial killer]**

Thank you for being my friend. Goodnight, angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh I feel really soft today so I most definitely projected it on this update uwu I hope you all liked it!!
> 
> Have a beautiful day/night, atiny!! Always smile xx


	7. "im gonna drink ibuprofen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[devil]  
> Awe my little cutie is adorable when he gets like this~
> 
> [Angel]  
> seonghwa i will shank you so help me god"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I cant stop updating this fic-- im probably legit bothering people with this oof I apologize
> 
> happy reading!! I hope you enjoy!!

**[Angel]**

okay i want u to know that i actually cried a little reading all that

 

**[Angel]**

like im talking my face went red and there were tears in my eyes and my heart felt really warm and fuzzy

 

**[Angel]**

and my chest did this weird tingly thing and wow just wow

 

**[Angel]**

i keep rereading ur messages i probably sound like a creep but

 

**[Angel]**

im really nothing special u dont have to say all that

 

**[Angel]**

fuck my head hurts like a bitch and i wanna fall back asleep but i cant stop reading what u sent

 

**[Angel]**

my skin just feels rly hot rn and i cant stop smiling i look so stupid

 

**[Angel]**

this is ur fault right here

 

**[Angel]**

{image attached}

 

**[Angel]**

and seongie why would i care if you stuttered or not it doesnt change the fact that ur amazing and honestly its cute on u

 

**[Angel]**

god my head is killing me

 

**[Angel]**

i still feel all warm but its not hot and bothered warm (but no doubt u could get me there) its my face is still red and my heart hurts in a good way

 

**[Angel]**

seongieeee help idk what to do i think im gonna have a heart attack i literally cant stop reading what you sent

 

**[Angel]**

my eyes and smile really arent anything out of the ordinary

 

**[Angel]**

alright im convinced that im feeling butterflies as residual affects from the hangover

 

**[Angel]**

*effects

 

**[Angel]**

ew i corrected my own grammar mistake what have u done to me

 

**[Angel]**

fucking shit my head is throbbing i wanna eat a bottle of advil

 

**[Angel]** has changed **[serial killer]** 's name to **[devil]**

 

**[Angel]**

thats for corrupting me to correct myself and also making me blush for the past 15mins u asshole

 

**[Angel]**

also we match now

 

**[Angel]**

ew why am i being like this i hate being hungover

 

**[Angel]**

seongieeee text me back i miss u

 

**[Angel]**

jeez im not allowing myself to text u anymore

 

**[devil]**

Awe wait no you're so cute!! I'm melting.

 

**[Angel]**

fuckin stop my heart cant take this constant abuse

 

**[devil]**

Does my cutie not appreciate the tables being turned on him?

 

**[Angel]**

f u c k y o u

 

**[Angel]**

i came out here to thank u for ur kind words and im honestly feeling so attacked rn

 

**[devil]**

Awe my little cutie is adorable when he gets like this~

 

**[Angel]**

seonghwa i will shank you so help me god

 

**[devil]**

So cute~

 

**[devil]**

Also, are you gonna explain why you were out drinking until 3am on a Wednesday night?

 

**[Angel]**

ugh long story

 

**[Angel]**

i kinda wanna be drunk again just to recount it

 

**[devil]**

Damn really that bad?? Don't feel pressured to tell me then, but know I'm always here if you need me.

 

**[Angel]**

basically my ex came over to my dorm apologizing for dumping me and shit and tried to force himself on me and i kinda just did the whole drink to forget thing

 

**[devil]**

Who is he I will fucking kill him-

 

**[Angel]**

doesnt matter seriously he didnt actually do anything really only wanted to collect the last of his things

 

**[Angel]**

he actually broke up with me the day my organ problem brought us together it was his and i wanted it out of my sight

 

**[devil]**

God, sweetheart, I'm so sorry about that… I wish I could give you a hug or something. I know that wouldn't do anything but still.

 

**[Angel]**

i bet u give great hugs

 

**[Angel]**

yep and now u got me craving a specialty seongie hug

 

**[Angel]**

_ f u c k  _ i think im gonna drink ibuprofen until my headache goes away

 

**[devil]**

I don't suggest doing that. Maybe I can help?

 

**[Angel]**

hug me?

 

**[Angel]**

somehow?

 

**[devil]**

Ahh I really wish I could, cutie. If you wanna meet up so in-person actions could take place and all that, I'm more than okay with that.

 

**[Angel]**

“in-person actions” ;)))

 

**[devil]**

Goddamnit Yeosang that isn't what I meant.

 

**[Angel]**

so u wouldnt?

 

**[devil]**

…

 

**[devil]**

I mean I never said that…

 

**[devil]**

Wait hold on this dick broke up with you Monday night and it's Thursday morning. If anything were to happen, I don't think it should be this soon. I feel like I'd be intruding on the time you could have to yourself…

 

**[Angel]**

he was cheating on me for months ive been over him for a while but if thats what u believe i cant really say no to u

 

**[devil]**

Okay. Can I ask you something?

 

**[Angel]**

jeez u know thats probs one of the most anxiety triggering things someone can say to a person right

 

**[devil]**

If I said I wanted to meet you, in real life, would you say yes?

 

**[Angel]**

hm idk is that what ur saying

 

**[devil]**

Yes. I want to meet you. I think you're a great person and an awesome friend and if you're up for it, I would love to see you in real life. And give you hugs. And call you cute and call you my angel and not have to be worried about talking in front of you because you don't care.

 

**[Angel]**

i wanna meet u too. i think ur an amazing person and a caring friend and i would also love to actually see you and we can hug and i can ask you to talk about your books and your friends and anything else that interests you because i want to hear more of your mellifluous voice

 

**[devil]**

How does this Friday sound? I can walk over to your place if that's okay, I've been trying to get more exercise anyway.

 

**[Angel]**

it sounds amazing

 

**[devil]**

You're amazing.

 

**[Angel]**

oh god stopppp im getting soft

 

**[devil]** has changed **[Angel]** 's name to **[Soft Baby Boy]**

 

**[Soft Baby Boy]**

i hate u i literally hate u

 

**[devil]**

Sure, baby. Sure you do.

 

**[Soft Baby Boy]**

ugh screw you brb im gonna go take advil so my head stops exploding dont go anywhere ok

_ Read at 10:42 A.M. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah basically the tables flipped here and soft!sangie with confident!seonghwa happened and I enjoyed writing it and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it!!!
> 
> have a lovely day/night, atiny!! love yourselves, always xx


	8. "they're totally screwing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[devil]  
> Well, in your words, “i wonder how we can change that”.
> 
> [Really Annoying]  
> do u have all the things ive sent u in copy paste"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *badly dances to HALA HALA* and we are back for yet another chapter of this because what's a life I've literally never known her so if I could be introduced that'd be greaaaaaattttttt~
> 
> have a happy reading time my loves!! xoxoxox

**[Soft Baby Boy]**

ur favorite person has returned

****

**[devil]**

Omg Hwang Hyunjin of Stray Kids stole Yeosang’s phone?!

****

**[Soft Baby Boy]**

fuckin asshole be nice to me im hungover

****

**[devil]**

And whose fault is that?

****

**[Soft Baby Boy]**

f

****

**[Soft Baby Boy]**

u

****

**[Soft Baby Boy]**

c

****

**[Soft Baby Boy]**

k

****

**[Soft Baby Boy]**

y

****

**[Soft Baby Boy]**

o

****

**[Soft Baby Boy]**

u

****

**[devil]** has changed **[Soft Baby Boy]** 's name to **[Annoying]**

****

**[devil]**

What happened to you being hungover-cute? Is that gone now?

****

**[Annoying]**

i crave death my head hurts so fucking much

****

**[Annoying]**

next time i go drinking u better remind me never to have that much again

****

**[Annoying]**

ooh better idea come w/me

****

**[devil]**

You already posed that request last night.

****

**[Annoying]**

i _w h a t_

****

**[devil]**

“wes hould go out 1 nihgt” Quite elegantly phrased, if I do say so myself.

****

**[Annoying]**

well fuck me

****

**[devil]**

Uhm-

****

**[Annoying]**

jesus fuck nOT LIKE _THAT_ I MEANT IT LIKE KILL ME IM NEVER DRUNK TEXTING AGAIN

****

**[Annoying]**

i mean would u??

****

**[Annoying]**

seonghwa uve been gone for like half an hr did u spontaneously combust

****

**[Annoying]**

ugh im just teasing u come baacckkkkk

****

**[Annoying]**

seonghwa im jokiinngnggg come back

****

**[devil]**

Hey yeah sorry, I'm back. I was busy.

****

**[Annoying]**

doing

****

**[Annoying]**

?

****

**[devil]**

Stuff…??

****

**[Annoying]**

what kind of Stuff…??

****

**[Annoying]**

;)

****

**[devil]**

Christ, Yeosang- My roommate came back early from classes and we were talking for a little bit before he had to leave to go find someone.

****

**[Annoying]**

whos ur friend

****

**[devil]**

Uh… His name is Yunho, he's a dancer, we've been friends since high school.

****

**[Annoying]**

wait u said u went to myongji right

****

**[devil]**

Yeah, why?

****

**[Annoying]**

is this dancer yunho jeong yunho

****

**[devil]**

What the hell are you actually stalking me???

****

**[devil]**

I think you're a great person so please don't be another guy that pretends to really like me just so he can stalk me and try and get pics and such things because I really can't deal with that again.

****

**[devil]**

And don't ask about that. ^

****

**[Annoying]**

god no babe my best friend knows 'a dancer named yunho who goes to myongji’ so i figured it might be the same person

****

**[Annoying]**

ive actually met yunho before after a dance show thing i went to for my friend that knows him it was actually kinda recently i think two weeks ago

****

**[devil]**

Oh, wow… It truly is a small world. Also, was Desire the name of the showcase that you went to? I was there for Yunho two weeks ago and it could have been the same one.

****

**[Annoying]**

holy shit thats it thats the one omg wait we could have met then things could have been so different u wouldnt think im a murderer when we first met

****

**[devil]**

I mean yeah, but that meeting story wouldn't have been as fun. “How'd you meet him?” “My best friend's dance showcase.” That answer just doesn't elicit the same response as “He messaged me thinking I was some guy named Pan Seonghwa and tried to sell me his organ.”

****

**[Annoying]**

ur really never letting that go r u

****

**[Annoying]**

well yknow two can play @ that game

****

**[Annoying]**

“when did u realize u really liked him” “well u see i walked out of class to see that he texted me 8 times about chloroform”

****

**[devil]**

Shut up.

****

**[Annoying]**

nah that doesn't sound like fun id rather text u

****

**[Annoying]**

and tease u

****

**[Annoying]**

;)

****

**[devil]** has changed **[Annoying]** 's name to **[Really Annoying]**

****

**[Really Annoying]**

:(

****

**[Really Annoying]**

babe u know u love it

****

**[devil]**

I wouldn't go as far as saying love.

****

**[devil]**

But I do find it amusing. Especially when hungover you is too dead to the world to tease anyone, and you're just sitting there taking every compliment I give you and getting all shy.

****

**[Really Annoying]**

hungover me is never gonna happen in front of u again

****

[devil]

And why is that? Does my angel really not like when he's not the one calling the shots?

****

**[Really Annoying]**

no no i dont

****

**[devil]**

You're so cute when it happens, how could you not like it?

****

**[Really Annoying]**

not used to it

****

**[devil]**

Well, in your words, “i wonder how we can change that”.

****

**[Really Annoying]**

do u have all the things ive sent u in copy paste

****

**[devil]**

No, I just have a photographic memory. I haven't copy-pasted anything, although I do have screenshots of you getting all soft earlier because it was the cutest thing ever.

****

**[Really Annoying]**

well i hope u know i just got screenshots of every time uve gotten flustered

****

**[Really Annoying]**

oh fuck i shouldve taken screenshots when we were on video call

****

**[devil]**

Ew.

****

**[Really Annoying]**

shut up ur fucking flawless

****

**[devil]**

Sangie stopppppp…

****

**[Really Annoying]**

holyshitdifhhhfhfnnndjdjfhf

****

**[devil]**

??

****

**[Really Annoying]** has changed **[devil]** 's name to **[soft™]**

****

**[Really Annoying]**

holyfuckingohmyogd ok i need a minute

****

**[Really Annoying]**

babe did u just call me sangie

****

**[Really Annoying]**

_fuccckkkk_ that was so cute i can not deal with this

****

**[soft™]**

And I'm regretting it already.

****

**[soft™]**

I have nicknames for all my friends okay it just slipped.

****

**[Really Annoying]**

what higher power did i please so much that they allowed me to connect with u

****

**[Really Annoying]**

baby ur the sweetest im having a heart attack

****

**[Really Annoying]**

yeah i need to see u irl idk how long ill be able to live without actually meeting u face to face

****

**[soft™]**

I'm gonna come over tomorrow I just need to know your dorm building and number and what time and I'll be there.

****

**[Really Annoying]**

im in building c rm 727

****

**[Really Annoying]**

anytime u want im good for i just gotta tell my roommate im having someone over

****

**[Really Annoying]**

this doesnt feel real

****

**[soft™]**

Yeah…

****

**[soft™]**

It isn't every day that someone decides to go over to where an organ seller lives.

****

**[soft™]**

(:

****

**[Really Annoying]**

u ruiNED THE MOMENT IM MAD

****

**[soft™]**

I'm not a romantic person what do you expect??? Also Yunho just barged in with his best friend (they're totally screwing but you didn't hear it from me~) and they're screaming so either something great happened or one of them is dying and I need to stop that from happening.

****

**[soft™]**

I'll talk to you later, angel!!

****

**[Really Annoying]**

alright u asked for this

****

**[Really Annoying]**

consider it punishment for ruining the moment

****

**[Really Annoying]**

not only are u really fucking gorgeous, u have the most generous heart and are more caring than half the world knows how to be combined. everything about u, even what u consider to be a flaw, is stunning just like u are. when u come over tomorrow at the same time i wanna hug u and cuddle u and play with ur hair (because my blonde baby is so cute) i highkey wanna push u against the wall and kiss u until ur so gone that u dont use proper grammar. and then after i wanna hold ur hand and go out to eat and listen to u talk about anything that comes to ur mind and i just wanna get lost in being with you.

****

**[Really Annoying]**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I liked this chapter (which is odd because I rarely like my writing but heh) so yay!! more and more of the rest of ateez continue to be mentioned uwu~ I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter!!
> 
> have a beautiful day/night, atiny!! you're all amazing so please never forget that <3


	9. "gm baby <3"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[soft™]  
> Yep. And get ready, because it's the most creative name for a cat I've ever heard…
> 
> [soft™]  
> Cat.
> 
> [Angel]  
> wait they named their cat cat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone comes to this story for a dosage of uwus, well,, uhm- all I gotta say is I swear it'll get better next chapter
> 
> Happy reading!! Also please please don't hate me i swear it's all just for the sake of the plot

**[soft™]**

Wait that was the cutest freaking thing to wake up to.

 

**[soft™]** has changed **[Really Annoying]** 's name to **[Angel]**

 

**[soft™]**

My angel.

 

**[soft™]**

Holy shit we're meeting each other today.

 

**[soft™]**

I also wanna hug you and cuddle you. I may or may not have imagined that before.

 

**[soft™]**

Kissing you would also be nice.

 

**[soft™]**

I also may or may not have imagined that before.

 

**[Angel]**

ur so fucking awkward when u flirt and it shouldnt be cute but somehow u make it work

 

**[soft™]**

Well, good morning to you, too.

 

**[Angel]**

gm baby <3

 

**[soft™]**

Yep okay I changed my mind. I like it better when you call me fucking awkward.

 

**[Angel]**

so someone likes being degraded??? ;)

 

**[Angel]**

or maybe someone is getting all worked up and flustered again

 

**[soft™]**

Times like these I wonder why I allowed myself to actually get to know you.

 

**[Angel]**

bcz i have a magnetic personality~ also how was ur day/night u were gone for ages did u find out why yunho and his fuckbuddy were screaming

 

**[soft™]**

Yep. They - for some unknown reason (read: they're basically dating and super damn domestic) - adopted a cat and ran into my room with it.

 

**[Angel]**

wait thats so cute

 

**[soft™]**

It would be if the two of them were functional human beings. I need to take care of them half the time so how they're be responsible for a whole other organism's life is beyond me. It's basically 50% my responsibility, and they share the other 50%.

 

**[Angel]**

does the lil kitty have a name

 

**[soft™]**

Yep. And get ready, because it's the most creative name for a cat I've ever heard…

 

**[soft™]**

Cat.

 

**[Angel]**

wait they named their cat cat

 

**[soft™]**

It was Mingi's (the best friend/basically boyfriend) idea and Yunho couldn't say no - he also didn't have any other ideas for a name. But yeah so the rest of the day and throughout the night I was walking around with them to various pet stores trying to make sure they had everything they needed to actually take care of Cat and by the time we returned I was so exhausted I passed out on the couch as soon as I walked in the door. Yunho had to carry my back to my room.

 

**[Angel]**

im sorry im crying the cats name is cat

 

**[Angel]**

fucking _cat_

 

**[soft™]**

As time progresses I question each and every one of my friendships.

 

**[Angel]**

what about this one

 

**[soft™]**

Honestly no not really.

 

**[Angel]**

wait but were friends and u said each and every one

 

**[soft™]**

*we're

 

**[soft™]**

I mean, yeah. But I've been thinking, and maybe this isn't _just_ a friendship.

 

**[Angel]**

fuckthatwassosmooth

 

**[Angel]**

ok so u either dont know how to flirt whatsoever or ur the most romantic fucker

 

**[Angel]**

im so fucked

 

**[soft™]**

I mean not right now, you're not.

 

**[Angel]**

F U C K SEONGHWA U KNOW WHAT I MEAN

 

**[soft™]**

I know, I just like laughing at you.

 

**[Angel]**

and to think yesterday i was telling you how kind i thought u were and how i wanted to kiss u

 

**[Angel]**

see if u get this mouth now :((

 

**[soft™]**

Yeosang I highly doubt you would deprive me of such a thing.

 

**[Angel]**

youshouldcallmesangieagain

 

**[soft™]**

Aww does my angel like that?

 

**[Angel]**

fuckyoujustdoit

 

**[soft™]**

I don't know… Should I?

 

**[Angel]**

_seonghwaplease_

 

**[soft™]**

Aww my little Sangie is so cute~

 

**[soft™]**

I can't wait to see you, Sangie.

 

**[Angel]**

i think i just combusted

 

**[Angel]**

thank you

 

**[soft™]**

You're adorable when you want things!! Also - do you want me to come over now? I just finished getting ready for the day, so if you want me I'll be there.

 

**[Angel]**

yes i want u

 

**[Angel]**

txt me when u get outside

 

**[soft™]**

Holy shit wait this is really happening. Love, I'm gonna get to see you in real life. You need to play something for me, whatever instrument you can find lying around.

 

**[Angel]**

only if u write me something baby

 

**[Angel]**

u started walking yet?

 

**[soft™]**

Yeah, I'm on my way, baby. Might be a little later than I expected, though. I just hit a shady part of the area I'm trying to get through.

 

**[Angel]**

ah stay safe ok?? where r u specifically?? do u need me to come pick u up?

 

**[soft™]**

I'll definitely stay safe, love, don't worry. I'm probably like halfway there. I'm really looking forward to seeing you.

 

**[Angel]**

good. also holy damn ur cute

 

**[Angel]**

seongie?? whered u go ive gotten radio silence for the past 10 mins u ok???

 

**[soft™]**

Sketchy guys.

 

**[soft™]**

Kinda close to me.

 

**[Angel]**

baby please be careful and keep me updated

 

**[soft™]**

Kinda looks like they're following me and I'm trying to throw them off.

 

**[Angel]**

let me come get u im kinda nervous

 

**[soft™]**

No, no don't worry everything is cool. But I honestly think they might be following me.

 

**[Angel]**

oh god go inside a shop for now and text me the name of it im coming to get u

 

**[soft™]**

Yeah, I'm going ins

 

**[Angel]**

seonghwa??

 

**[Angel]**

seonghwa its been like 20mins where r u

 

**[Angel]**

Seonghwa answer me, please.

 

**[Angel]**

Hello?

 

**[Angel]** is calling **[soft™]**

**[soft™]** is unavailable to call

 

**[Angel]**

Seonghwa please answer me I'm getting worried.

 

**[Angel]** is calling **[soft™]**

**[soft™]** is unavailable to call

**[Angel]** is calling **[soft™]**

**[soft™]** is unavailable to call

**[Angel]** is calling **[soft™]**

**[soft™]** is unavailable to call

 

**[Angel]**

Seonghwa where the fuck are you please just say your phone died.

 

**[Angel]**

Please, Seonghwa, please just answer me.

 

**[Angel]**

I asked you to keep me updated please just tell me you're okay.

 

**[Angel]** is calling **[soft™]**

**[soft™]** is unavailable to call

**[Angel]** is calling **[soft™]**

**[soft™]** is unavailable to call

 

**[Angel]**

Seonghwa please.

 

**[Angel]**

Baby, I need to know that you're okay.

 

**[Angel]**

Please.

 

**[Angel]** is calling **[soft™]**

**[soft™]** is unavailable to call

**[Angel]** is calling **[soft™]**

**[soft™]** is unavailable to call

 

**[Angel]**

I'm going out and I'm fucking finding you.

 

**[Angel]**

Please, please, fucking please be safe.

 

**[Angel]** is calling **[soft™]**

**[soft™]** is unavailable to call

 

**[Angel]**

Motherfucking fuck Seonghwa please be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legitimately nervous that some people are going to be angry with me all I can say is don't worry, a new chapter is coming tomorrow and it's better and happier and has explanations to what went down here- I really hope that nobody gets too upset over this aaghhh I just can't go without writing a bit of angst im sorryyyyy :((((
> 
> Have a safe day/night, atiny!!! And get hyped for the HALA HALA music video~ (at the time of my posting this it's being released in 6 and a half hours)


	10. "if u only knew"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[Angel]  
> i also need to make sure hes okay
> 
> [Angel]  
> from a purely friendly standpoint"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many people were ?!?!?!? at the end of the last chapter which kinda basically prompted me to haul ass on this chapter and get it written- so, uh- here it is!! It's not 100% back to normal, but this chapter is definitely happier haha
> 
> happy reading, loves!! I hope you enjoy!

**[soft™]**

hey who's this?

****

**[Angel]**

???? seonghwa if this is some amnesia prank i will fucking murder you

****

**[soft™]**

no, no this isn't seonghwa, and there's no prank. i'm his best friend, though. you were the last person he had contacted and i saw that you were freaking out pretty damn bad. just wanted to let you know that he's okay.

****

**[Angel]**

how much of our conversation did you read

****

**[soft™]**

i didn't read anything, you have my word. but i saw the 9 missed calls.

****

**[Angel]**

where is he and what happened and is he okay why isnt he the one txting me

**[Angel]**

ive been worried sick for an hour out looking where the hell is he

****

**[soft™]**

i took him back home. also i gotta be blunt and honest here - i don't have any clue who you are so please tell me at least your name. i want to know who my best friend's been obsessively texting these past few days.

****

**[Angel]**

so he's safe home?? thank fucking god

****

**[Angel]**

but what the hell happened

****

**[Angel]**

can i see him

****

**[Angel]**

oh also yeah im yeosang and im assuming ur yunho so yeah we met before

****

**[soft™]**

shit you're wooyoung's yeosang? okay now i'm glad seonghwa wasn't spending his days talking to some psycho stranger.

****

**[Angel]**

lmao if u only knew

****

**[soft™]**

yeah okay that ^ concerned me.

****

**[Angel]**

ive been told i concern ppl before but that doesnt matter what happened to seonghwa

****

**[soft™]**

to be honest i don't entirely know.

****

**[Angel]**

yunho what the shitting fuck is that supposed to mean you took him back home how do you not know

****

**[soft™]**

i don't know because when i was contacted (im his emergency contact) it was by someone else because he was unconscious.

****

**[Angel]**

what the fuck

****

**[Angel]**

how

****

**[Angel]**

what happened

****

**[Angel]**

wait

****

**[Angel]**

fuck

****

**[soft™]**

…?

****

**[Angel]**

he was coming over and he mentioned that there were these sketchy guys following him so i told him to go inside somewhere and txt me where that somewhere was so i could go pick him up but he never finished his message

****

**[Angel]**

fuck

****

**[soft™]**

he was going over? to your place?? is there some booty call/friends with benefits thing going on? because ive told him that if he does that again i'll have his head on a spike.

****

**[Angel]**

…

****

**[Angel]**

yeah he was coming over but not for that reason

****

**[Angel]**

and speaking of friends with benefits

****

**[Angel]**

tell that mingi kid u like him bcz just from what seonghwas told me its so obvious ur into him like nobody adopts a cat together unless they _are_ together

****

**[Angel]**

and 1 more thing

**[Angel]**

tell me where u live because im gonna see seonghwa even if it kills me

****

**[Angel]**

which it probably will because fuck hes beautiful

****

**[Angel]**

i also need to make sure hes okay and safe and alright

****

**[Angel]**

from a purely friendly standpoint

****

**[soft™]**

he told you about mingi???

****

**[Angel]**

listen yunho i know i probably sound like a bitch rn and im sorry but please tell me where u live i need to see my seonghwa

****

**[soft™]**

“purely friendly standpoint” my ass

****

**[Angel]**

tell me ur dorm building and room or i find mingi whoever tf he is and tell him ur in love w/him

****

**[soft™]**

i don't appreciate the blackmail but clearly you care about seonghwa… we live in building A, room 211.

****

**[Angel]**

thank you thank you so much

****

**[Angel]**

im already walking around outside near my neighborhood ill be there pretty soon thank you thank you

****

**[soft™]**

you really care about him, don't you?

****

**[Angel]**

yeah hes my friend i find it comforting that he isnt fucking dead

****

**[soft™]**

yeosang.

****

**[Angel]**

yeah…?

****

**[soft™]**

just be honest with yourself. and maybe i'll do that too, yeah?

****

**[Angel]**

hes my friend theres nothing that needs honesty

****

**[soft™]**

are you sure?

****

**[soft™]**

im sorry. i don't want to pressure you, i just want you to be true to your feelings. don't let them eat away at you - alright?

****

**[Angel]**

yunho i really like him

****

**[Angel]**

as in i like him from more than a purely friendly standpoint

****

**[Angel]**

i really really fucking like him but idk if he thinks of me that way what if hes just lonely and wants anybody or what if he knows that im more into him than i let on and is just doing all this bcz he pities me what do i do

****

**[soft™]**

hey, hey, calm down. don't stress yourself out like this. as seonghwa's best friend for years, i can assure you that he never wants just _anybody_ and he isn't the kind of person to take pity on another.

****

**[soft™]**

all i'm saying is you might have more of a chance than you let yourself believe.

****

**[Angel]** has deleted the last 11 messages in the conversation with **[soft™]**

****

**[soft™]**

really, yeosang?

****

**[Angel]**

i cant have him know that i officially truly most definitely like him

****

**[Angel]**

at least not yet

****

**[Angel]**

not through text

****

**[Angel]** has deleted the last 4 messages in the conversation with **[soft™]**

****

**[Angel]**

im in ur hall pls let me in 

****

**[Angel]**

that was me that just knocked

 

**[Angel]**

yunho i need to see him

****

**[soft™]**

blackmail goes two ways - tell him you like him or you stay locked out.

****

**[Angel]**

…

****

**[Angel]**

… … …

****

**[Angel]**

fine

****

**[Angel]** has deleted the last 7 messages in the conversation with **[soft™]**

****

**[Angel]**

hey im outside ur dorm can u let me in

****

**[soft™]**

sure thing, yeosang. i'll be right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyy that was it for this update hehe! I truly hope this was an enjoyable one to read, and I hope you're looking forward to next chapter, which I'm beyond psyched to write!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night, atiny!!!! Always love yourselves <3


	11. "such a damn good mouth"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wanted to make the older boy smile and make him see himself in the same light Yeosang did. He wanted nothing more than to take Seonghwa into his arms, hugging him as if he had known him for years, bringing him so close that he could feel the steady pulse of his heartbeat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof it's definitely been a few days since the last update, so I hope I didn't lose any of you! School decided to drown me in projects and essays, so the majority of my weekend was spent writing about Shakespeare when I wanted to be writing about SeongSang hehe
> 
> Just a few notes for the chapter - it's written in paragraph/"real fic" form because the boys are meeting, and there's a liiiiittle bit of homophobic themes but it isn't that prevalent, only there for a few seconds. I hope you enjoy!!

The door opened, and Yeosang almost fell inside. He’d been leaning up against the door, foot tapping an arbitrary beat against the ground in both nervousness and anticipation when the door swung open, Yeosang stumbling inside the dorm and almost losing his balance. After regaining stability, he gazed up at Yunho - who had opened the door - with a grateful, sheepish smile. “Thank you. Seriously. Just…” Yeosang craned his neck, taking in the sight of what he could see, which consisted of half a kitchenette and what looked like the foot of a bed. “Where is he?”

 

“I mean, he still hasn’t woken up, but because I’m just that lovely of a best friend, I carried him back and tucked him into bed.” Yunho responded with a proud smile. “Come in for real, now. There’s not much room to really go, but still.” “Again, thank you.” Yeosang stepped farther into the small dorm room, the door closing behind him. Silently, Yunho slipped out of the room with a bright smile as Yeosang crept farther into the dorm. When Yeosang walked far enough to see where Seonghwa was, his heart did an infinite amount of unexplainable things. He was there. Just a few meters in front of him. _His_ Seonghwa, the one he’d been falling for in the past days, was right there. Yeosang looked back towards Yunho, almost like if he was a kid asking for permission to enter further. Yunho stifled his laughter and motioned for Yeosang to go forwards before turning away to walk over by where the kitchenette was. Yeosang could have used so many words to describe Seonghwa - stunning, pretty, handsome, angelic, ethereal, gorgeous - but none could do the boy justice. He wasn’t even doing anything special, wasn’t doing anything at all, but Yeosang was enthralled.

 

His platinum hair was fanned out against a jet black pillow, blankets in the matching shade pulled up to his shoulders. His mouth was slightly ajar, and… Yeosang was shocked from his Seonghwa-induced trance when he finished registering all of the boy’s - beautiful - features. His left eye was framed with a dark red mark already beginning to turn purple at its edges. The skin was slightly swollen, inflamed from what had to be some sort of injury. Yeosang’s soft smile turned into a scowl. Whoever had decided to hurt his Seonghwa like this was going to pay for it… Somehow. He took a deep breath and went to sit down at the foot of the bed, careful not to disturb the mattress too much. He really wanted to hold Seonghwa’s hand - to touch him and know that he was really  _ real  _ and here and in front of Yeosang’s eyes - but his arms were both under the blankets, so Yeosang settled for drumming his hands on his thighs, creating a beat reminiscent of his heartbeat after looking at Seonghwa in person: A steady pulse and downbeat throughout, but with each downbeat speeding up at an almost exponential rate.

 

Was it weird to be sitting here, just staring at Seonghwa? Yeosang already knew the answer - most likely, if not definitely - but he couldn’t pull his eyes away. It didn’t seem real. He was in the same room as Seonghwa. The boy with stupidly perfect grammar, a lovely appearance, a beautiful soul, and an affinity for making Yeosang happy no matter what. The boy that yeah, Yeosang could really admit to having a crush on. Yeosang knew exactly when his affections had turned from friendly and teasing to something more. It was the first time he had heard Seonghwa speak. All he had said was “Yeah, I don’t talk much.”, but to Yeosang, that was the turning point in whatever relationship they’d already had. When Yeosang realized that he didn’t want to just be ‘the guy in his phone’; he wanted to be an actual part of Seonghwa’s life. He wanted to make the older boy smile and make him see himself in the same light Yeosang did. He wanted nothing more than to take Seonghwa into his arms, hugging him as if he had known him for years, bringing him so close that he could feel the steady pulse of his heartbeat.

 

Yeosang didn’t know how long he was staring at Seonghwa, or maybe he was staring past him, content to lose himself in the simple idea of him. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn’t notice Seonghwa starting to stir. It was the softly spoken “Sangie…?” that alerted the younger boy that the older had come to. He had started to sit up, one hand reaching up to either cover his eye or put some coldness from his hand on the fresh bruise. “Is this real or j...j-just another hallucination? Some so-sort of unconscious fever dream?”

 

For somebody that always knew what words to say, Yeosang was at a loss, his mouth failing him. “Yeah, baby, it’s real. I’m here…” Yeosang extended his arm without even truly knowing what he was reaching out for. And as cliche as it sounded, he felt sparks fly when Seonghwa brushed his hand with his own. There was a mix of heat and coolness that resonated on Yeosang’s skin when Seonghwa touched him, a sort of painless - enticing - shock. “What… What even happened, baby? Who hurt you, I’ll kill them-”

 

“Sangie…” Seonghwa looked away for a moment. “Really, it’s n-nothing. Just some d-di…” He cleared his throat. “Some assholes calling me names. I guess o-one of them punched m...me good.”

 

“What the hell did they say?” Yeosang was scowling, an expression so unlike him. Seonghwa looked back at Yeosang through his long eyelashes, his eyes dark. He swallowed, a frustrated sigh falling from his lips. Yeosang shifted closer, adjusting his grip on Seonghwa’s hand so that their fingers were interlocked. “You can tell me, you know that.”

 

“Faggot.” Seonghwa’s teeth clamped down on his lower lip for a moment. “And other things of tha-that nature.” Seonghwa felt Yeosang’s grip tighten around his hand, saw his eyes darken with anger. Before he could voice his obvious distress, Seonghwa pulled him closer. Yeosang fell forward, having to let go of Seonghwa’s hand to keep his balance. And now, he was a just a fair amount of centimeters away from the blonde, hands splayed out on either side of Seonghwa’s waist to keep himself propped up. “I’m a...a-alright. It happened, it’s over.

 

“Still…” Yeosang’s anger was still potent and high in concentration, but the soft gaze Seonghwa was directing towards him caused his tension to dilute itself. “Seonghwa?”

 

“Yeah?” Seonghwa cocked his head in an expectant sort of confusion. He wet his lips with his tongue in a way that sent a coil of heat aflame in the pit of Yeosang’s stomach.

 

“I really wanna kiss you.” A slight pink flush formed on the high points of Yeosang’s cheekbones, but neither boy acknowledged it.

 

“So what’s st-stopping you?” Seonghwa’s eyes dropped from Yeosang’s own to his lips. They were even prettier in person. A shade of pink flowers would be jealous of, the cupid’s bow defined just enough to give his top lip a perfect slant. And his bottom lip was just so full, to the point where Seonghwa realized he wanted to bite it until it became even fuller. Yeosang let out a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a sigh, and bent forward, his arms trembling slightly, until his mouth met Seonghwa’s. It felt surreal. The way their lips moved against each other’s, pace languid and unrushed made it feel like the scenario wasn’t truly happening. Yeosang seemed almost hesitant, prompting Seonghwa to say, “You know you d-don’t have to be so gentle, right? You a...aren’t gonna break me.”

 

Yeosang pulled away, nodding as he leaned back on his heels, tired out arms lifting up from the bed. “Didn’t wanna hurt you.” He said, voice breathy. Seonghwa once again assured him that he wouldn’t, and Yeosang once again nodded his head. “Okay.”

 

The room was silent for a moment before the rustle of blankets filled the air. Seonghwa’s movements were hasty as he kicked the covers off of his legs before pushing himself towards Yeosang, almost tackling the boy. This time when their lips met, there was no sign of hesitancy. This time, their kiss was filled with fervor, spurred on by passion. Seonghwa’s arms looped around Yeosang’s neck, and he used the leverage to pull himself closer until he was seated in his lap, their hips aligned in such a way that Seonghwa threw his head back, a soft gasp entering the room. Yeosang took this opportunity to attach his mouth to the boy’s neck. He sucked the skin into his mouth - hard - and the sound of the action practically echoed in the room, accompanied by a “Yeosa-ah…” from Seonghwa.

 

Yeosang giggled to himself before biting down. It was the perfect blend of soft and hard, gentle and harsh, that it prompted Seonghwa to roll his hips down on top of Yeosang’s, the younger boy groaning in response. His own hips canted upwards to meet Seonghwa’s halfway, and he repeated the action once more with enough strength to be able to quickly switch their positions. Now, it was Yeosang over Seonghwa, their thighs pressed together, Seonghwa’s back now against the wall. Yeosang moved his arms from where they had wrapped around Seonghwa’s waist up to his hands. He pinned Seonghwa’s hands to the wall, one on each side of his head, preventing the older from most movement. He continued his ministrations, nipping at the skin on Seonghwa’s neck and throat, pleased when he saw the red marks forming. “Yeosang,” Seonghwa breathed out, his face flushed. “Yeosang, fuck, k-kiss  _ me _ , too, damnit.” He looked down at Yeosang through half-lidded eyes, his mouth slightly ajar, a soft laugh passing his lips.

 

“Does my baby boy really want me to do that?” Yeosang questioned, his voice dripping with a teasing tone.

 

“Yeosang-” A pout made its way to Seonghwa’s face. He looked expectantly at the brunette, but when all he was met with was a smirk, he whined, the sound starting in the back of his throat. “Yes, Sangie, I r...r-re… I want you to.”

 

“Cute.” Yeosang leaned in, disregarding the eyeroll that Seonghwa gave him, and captured Seonghwa’s lips with his own. Seonghwa, almost as a way to get revenge, bit down harshly on Yeosang’s lower lip and used the boy’s now open mouth - he had gasped upon the feeling of the bite - to test the waters in deepening the kiss. He slowly slid his tongue over Yeosang’s lip, soothing the bite mark, before pushing deeper, breaching his mouth. Yeosang’s breathing quickened, and he pushed Seonghwa’s wrists harder against the wall, instantly responding by meeting Seonghwa’s tongue with his own.

 

Neither boy had experienced getting high before, so they technically couldn’t compare this to the feeling, but both deemed this sense of euphoria close enough to what they could imagine getting high to be. With their senses inundated by outside influence - the way the other boy tasted, the steady feeling of their hips rolling in tandem against one another, the intermingled breaths, all hot and heavy - and their sights blurry in the rare occasion that their eyes were actually open. A sound that wasn’t caused by either boy sounded through the room, startling them both. Once Yeosang realized it was his phone, laying harmlessly against Seonghwa’s blankets and about to fall on the floor, he groaned. Completely disregarding the incessant ringing of his phone, he leaned back towards Seonghwa, resuming their actions like they’d never been interrupted in the first place.

 

The ringing eventually stopped, but Yeosang cursed when it started up again, the aggravating noise resounding through the room. “Sangie, I suggest ch-checking that. Seems important.” Yeosang muttered more curses under his breath before pulling away, releasing his grip on Seonghwa’s wrists to reach for his phone. He answered the call, his expression a frustrated scowl. After a few seconds of whoever was on the line talking, Yeosang’s face paled, his eyes widening.

 

“Shit,” He mumbled, starting to wipe at his spit-covered, reddened and swollen lips. “Fuck, Jongho-yah, I completely forgot. I’ll come down as soon as possible. Yeah, I’m closer to the store than I normally would be, I should be over in less than ten. Hell, I am so sorry. Yes, it is my fault, I completely forgot.” Yeosang sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Okay. Yeah. You say it’s not my fault and ‘what you say goes’, so sure. Fine. I’m coming now.” He hung up the phone and shoved it in his back pocket as he hurriedly clambered off of Seonghwa’s lap. “I may or may not have completely forgotten I had work now. Well, five minutes ago. So I gotta… Fucking hell, I wish I didn’t have that job right now. I don’t wanna leave. Plus I probably look like a wreck, so that’ll be fun explaining to my boss.”   


Seonghwa was laughing, much to Yeosang’s chagrin. “You being frustrated is c...cute. Don’t worry about it, Sangie. D-Duty calls. Just text me after work, a...al-al… Okay? We can plan meeting again s-sometime soon.”

 

Yeosang crossed his arms petulantly over his chest, bottom lip sticking out in a childish pout. “I don’t wanna leave.”

 

“But you have to.” Seonghwa looked at Yeosang with an expression that would make the younger do anything he asked. “Please? I can’t have m-my Sangie getting fired. Th-that’s not good.”

 

Yeosang shivered when Seonghwa said ‘my’, and realized he liked it a lot more than he thought, especially in person. He rushed to kiss Seonghwa once more before pulling away just as quickly, promising, “Jongho’ll regret interrupting this.”

 

“Go.” Seonghwa made a shooing gesture with his hands, successfully gaining a Yeosang specialty eyeroll. It took about five more minutes - and five more kisses - to convince Yeosang to leave. And as he was walking out the door, Seonghwa reached for his phone.

 

**[soft™]**

I don’t know if I’m frustrated or even more worked up from being left high and dry… Regardless, I really loved getting to see you in real life. And btw, you’ve got such a damn good mouth - I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight without thinking about it. And you. Have fun at work, Sangie.

 

**[soft™]**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyy they met!! yayyyy they kissed!! booooo Sangie had to leave!! (but also this is a /text/ fic so y'all knew it was coming,, right,,?) Haha I really hope you guys think this chapter was worth the wait! Next chapter is once again the texting format, so it should be out somewhat quickly.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night, atiny!! Remember that you're a beautiful person, both inside and out!!! <3


	12. "angels stop to listen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[Angel]  
> I DID THAT??!?!?!
> 
> [ethereal]  
> Oh wow that shocked you into proper punctuation I'm impressed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait I highkey haven't updated in ages rip my stamina aghh so sorry for keeping all of you waiting :((( i'm gonna try to get another chapter or maybe even two out today to make up for not updating in a little while xxxx
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this update!! little warning for people - there's a small little part that references/mentions sexual content but it isn't explicit or anything (blame me writing almost 11k of smut in a different work for ruining my mind) haha. Happy reading!!!

**[Angel]** has changed **[soft™]** 's name to **[ethereal]**

 

**[Angel]**

(bcs theres no way ur anything less)

****

**[Angel]**

hi my names yeosang and theres this guy named seonghwa i rly like

****

**[Angel]**

i met him today and i got to kiss him and hear his beautiful voice

****

**[Angel]**

and i got to see his stunning smile irl so yeah i am thriving

****

**[Angel]**

(also baby whenever u see this pls respond because work was tiring and i wanna smile k thanks

****

**[ethereal]**

Hello, my name is Seonghwa and there's this guy named Yeosang that I first thought was a murderer.

****

**[Angel]**

…

****

**[Angel]**

r u just gonna leave that there

 

**[Angel]**

:((((

****

**[Angel]**

how many times my baby boy has ruined the moment: 2

****

**[ethereal]**

Yeosang, first off I'm older than you so I can't be your baby boy. Second off, I just like teasing you!! Don't get sad, Sangie!! It sounds more lighthearted in person. And because I don't want my Sangie to be sad, let me edit my previous statement.

****

**[ethereal]**

Hello, my name is Seonghwa and there's this guy named Yeosang that I first thought was a murderer. But it turns out, he's a really sweet guy that loves music and making people feel good about themselves and reminding them to love what they consider to be flaws. And I really like him.

****

**[Angel]**

“I'm not a romantic person what do you expect???” my ass

****

**[Angel]**

that was rly fuckin sweet

****

**[Angel]**

none of this feels real

****

**[Angel]**

baby i don't believe this is real

****

**[ethereal]**

Well you could always look at this as a reminder of the reality.

 

**[ethereal]**

It's gonna serve as a pretty damn good reminder for me until they all fade.

****

**[ethereal]**

{image attached} 

****

**[Angel]**

fUKC

****

**[Angel]**

I DID THAT??!?!?!

****

**[ethereal]**

Oh wow that shocked you into proper punctuation I'm impressed.

****

**[ethereal]**

Maybe it was just a fluke… Maybe another angle or two are needed to test if this holds true.

****

**[ethereal]**

{image attached} 

 

**[ethereal]**

{image attached} 

****

**[Angel]**

FUXKINF FUCKINF F U C K

****

**[Angel]**

DID I ACTUALLY DO THAT?!?!?!

****

**[ethereal]**

I don't see the reason for freaking out so much, Sangie. You couldn't believe what happened a few hours ago was real. I proved that it was. Photo evidence is a lovely thing.

****

**[Angel]**

THE REASON FOR FREAKING OUT SO MUCH IS BECAUSE THE GUY I LIKE JUST SENT ME THREE PICTURES OF HIS NECK AND PART OF HIS SHIRTLESS CHEST FILLED WITH HICKIES I APPARENTLY GAVE HIM

****

**[Angel]**

WAIT ALSO WHY THE FUCK R U SHIRTLESS

****

**[Angel]**

PARK FUCKING SEONGHWA ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW WHY R U SHIRTLESS AND FLAUNTING UR HICKIES

****

**[ethereal]**

Oh yeah I just got out of the shower. Didn't even occur to me I was still undressed lmao.

****

**[Angel]**

wait like fully undressed or

****

**[ethereal]**

No, you sexually frustrated weirdo- I have boxers on calm down.

****

**[ethereal]**

Also you aren't getting a picture of that. Sorry. ;)

****

**[Angel]**

u call me a sexually frustrated weirdo when ur the one sending me shirtless pics of ur damn beautiful neck marked up from my doing whos fault is that now

****

**[ethereal]**

*whose

****

**[Angel]**

fuck u

****

**[ethereal]**

Yes, Yeosang, it's quite obvious you've been trying to.

****

**[Angel]**

u drive me crazy i hope u know that

****

**[ethereal]**

Not only do I know it, Sangie, I enjoy it. Besides, it's damn cute that you get so worked up so easily after seeing your own work on my neck.

****

**[ethereal]**

I meant it when I said you have a good mouth. Perfect to dream about.

****

**[Angel]**

seonghwa do u hear what ur saying what the literal fuck happened to my sweet baby boy i was makin out with

****

**[ethereal]**

Well you see, I type better than I talk. I don't trip over words. I like it better. It makes me more confident, I guess. Plus people don't have to hear my voice when I text/email so that's also a confidence boost.

****

**[Angel]**

this might sound rude but idfc what u wanna say about ur voice its beautiful like the rest of ur personality okay??? and id say like the rest of ur body but thats too superficial and u deserve more

****

**[ethereal]**

Ah you're too sweet to me. I appreciate the compliments - I really do, and it means a lot to me that you take the time to try and convince me to not be insecure - but I guess I just don't believe you yet? Thank you, though. :”)

****

**[Angel]**

seonghwa u know whenever u talk, angels stop to listen, right???

****

**[ethereal]**

Judging by the fact that your name is Angel, I consider that to be pretty accurate.

****

**[Angel]**

jfc that was both smooth and hot ur rly trying to kill me

****

**[ethereal]**

How dare you accuse me of such a thing??

****

**[ethereal]**

And if I was trying to kill you, I'd probably do something like this:

****

**[ethereal]**

{image attached} 

****

**[Angel]**

FUCKING

****

**[Angel]**

THAT'S SIGNIFICANTLY MORE CHEST THAN LAST TIME

****

**[Angel]**

SEONGHWA WHAT THE FUCK DID U PUT A FILTER ON THAT

****

**[Angel]**

aright yknow how u just got out of the shower bc yeah i gotta take one now holy shit

****

**[ethereal]**

Did you actually just admit to leaving to go jerk it because I sent you photos of the damage you did to my neck?

****

**[Angel]**

wtf u dont know me i just said i needed to go shower

****

**[ethereal]**

A cold shower?

****

**[Angel]**

… i said u dont know me

****

**[ethereal]**

I'd give you more photo inspiration but I'm a pure boy.

****

**[Angel]**

who says im gonna get off to u??

****

**[ethereal]**

Well I mean you just admitted you were leaving because you need to go beat one out because me sending you photos of my hickie-fied (this is a word now, btw) neck got you all hot and bothered.

****

**[ethereal]**

So I can only assume I'm both the cause and resolution of your problem.

****

**[ethereal]**

:)

****

**[Angel]**

seonghwa i hope u know how much u make me wanna rip my hair out

****

**[ethereal]**

Yeah, but you still like me!! uwu

****

**[Angel]**

did u just fuckin say uwu

****

**[ethereal]**

……….

****

**[ethereal]**

Nope. That was autocorrect. I meant to say lol.

****

**[Angel]**

like hell u did no way lol would autocorrect to uwu u liar ur cute i liked that

****

**[Angel]** has changed **[ethereal]** 's name to **[uwu]**

****

**[uwu]**

Go shower and stop making me regret my life decisions.

****

**[Angel]**

wait actually yeah something just happened i gtg ill be back all showered in a little bit

****

**[uwu]**

Something happened?? Sangie what's wrong??? Are you okay??

****

**[Angel]**

nothings wrong cutie dont worry about it i think i got a package delivered or something

****

**[uwu]**

If you say so… :/

****

**[Angel]**

everythings alright u dont need to worry baby xx

****

**[uwu]**

Okay. Go enjoy your shower, love. And whatever is in your potential delivered package. <3

****

**[Angel]**

<3

_Read at 6:24 P.M._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnnndddddd all I can really say about the ending... the plot has thickened. I'm not going to reveal anything in the slightest, but I'd love to hear what you lovely people think could be happening! (and a huge thank you to one of my closest friends for helping me come up with a substantial plot) I hope this update was an enjoyable read! and there should be more on the way in a few hours!
> 
> Have a lovely day/night, ATINY! You are all beautiful  
> xoxo, Lyss


	13. "some 4am thoughts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[uwu]  
> I feel like I'm alone at least once every day. And it fucking sucks, Yeosang, it really does. It feels like there's an entire ocean just a millimeter in front of me, waiting for me to even breathe wrong, so it can come crashing down on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright yes this chapter is a bit shorter than normal but it starts and ends in a good (suspenseful [yeah sorry if yall thought this was just fluffy turns out I can't do that]) spot, and if I kept going and combined this with the next chapter (which is in the works) it'd be way too long. so basic little warnings, suicidal thoughts are mentioned/referenced (ah you guys I really tried to keep this fluffy but I wanted to have a truly gripping plot im sorry :(((( especially if this turns some of you off from the story gah I really hope you all continue reading I promise it'll eventually get better)

**[uwu]**

Alrightyyyy, so judging by the fact that it's like 1 already, I can only assume you took care of the package stuff and hopefully are now sleeping soundly.

 

**[uwu]**

Jeez I really am earning that insomniac title, aren't I?

 

**[uwu]**

My friends have suggested going to a doctor about it because it's gotten to a pretty bad point. Like, 4/7 nights of the week I'm pulling an unintentional all-nighter.

 

**[uwu]**

Maybe it's just that I have too many thoughts going around…

 

**[uwu]**

Does that happen to you, too? Where you just can't seem to shut your brain off? I mean, it probably does, so I don't really know why I'm asking.

 

**[uwu]**

So I decided to try and fall asleep, but since I am continuing to text you at now a quarter to three, I haven't succeeded in that aspiration…

 

**[uwu]**

Alright so it's just hit 4am and I guess I'm having some 4am thoughts.

 

**[uwu]**

I really like you, Yeosang.

 

**[uwu]**

Your horrendous grammar when texting is somehow endearing, and the way your eyes light up when you talk about music is like the sun's rays touching the earth for the first time. Talking to you makes me happy because you make me feel like I can take on the world regardless of all the shit it's given me. And I want to do the same kind of thing for you.

 

**[uwu]**

You're funny, caring, supportive, and you bring something out in myself that I've been lacking for a long time. I guess I don't know exactly what it is… Maybe joy? Hope? A sense of self-love, even if it's barely there? I don't know. Maybe I'm just getting over-emotional about things, but you've just brought something into my life that makes it better.

 

**[uwu]**

I feel like I'm alone at least once every day. And it fucking sucks, Yeosang, it really does. It feels like there's an entire ocean just a millimeter in front of me, waiting for me to even breathe wrong, so it can come crashing down on me.

 

**[uwu]**

And I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time, but there's something magical about you, Yeosang. The night you first messaged me… It wasn't a good night.

 

**[uwu]**

I don't want to get into it because I'm already emotional enough as it is from not sleeping in god knows how long, but in the simplest of terms, I was contemplating some pretty irreversible things.

 

**[uwu]**

I don't think that needs further explaining.

 

**[uwu]**

I was ready to go through with everything. Told Yunho to spend the night at Mingi's and all that, just in case things got messy. But then I got your message, and I don't know, it was more than just that. I spent the night talking to you, and laughing, and smiling. Because of you, I'm here today.

 

**[uwu]**

At first I considered you to just be a distraction, a lucky one time lifeline. But then you decided to keep talking to me. I haven't ever fully expressed how much that means to me, but it means more than the world.

 

**[uwu]**

I don't just call you Angel because you're as beautiful as one, Yeosang, even though that sentiment is true. I call you Angel because that's what you are. My angel. I don't really know what we are - everything seems so confusing, and like you said, unreal.

 

**[uwu]**

But I think I'd like if we were something.

 

**[uwu]**

Together.

 

**[uwu]**

But I feel like all I'd do is drag you down.

 

**[uwu]** has deleted the last 13 messages in the conversation with **[Angel]**

 

**[uwu]**

The aforementioned 4am thoughts have turned to 5am thoughts. I guess it's just another sleepless night. I'll get to watch the sunrise, though. Something about it never gets old or tiring. Maybe it's all the sentiment about new beginnings. Or how the world has but a few constants.

 

**[uwu]**

I wonder why the human mind never stops grinding its gears...

 

**[uwu]**

I hope you're sleeping well, Sangie. For the both of us. I think the sun's starting to come up but I'm still not tired. Well, I don't know. I'm physically and mentally exhausted, but something inside of me is telling me I can't sleep. Almost an uneasy feeling. When you wake up, please let me know how last night was. Something about it didn't seem right.

 

**[Angel]**

Hey

 

**[uwu]**

Hi!! Ah I didn't expect you to respond so soon haha. How was your night? But also why are you up so early :( baby you need rest.

 

**[Angel]**

And why dont you just go to sleep its not that hard

 

**[uwu]**

Uh…

 

**[uwu]**

Because I have insomnia. Which you've known. Since day one.

 

**[uwu]**

Is this one of those being irritable after waking up things? I get those sometimes when I do sleep. And it could work in your case right now - you're up way earlier than usual. And your grammar and such is getting better, and if you're tired, that should be the opposite…

 

**[uwu]**

Are you sure you're alright?

 

**[Angel]**

Yeah I'm fine I gotta go do something

 

**[uwu]**

Yeosang, you don't sound like yourself at all. If something's bothering you - if it's something I did - please just tell me. I really care about you.

_ Read at 5:54 A.M. _

 

**[uwu]**

Yeosang, please…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the number of readers drops to zero*
> 
> alright apologies if you didn't like how this chapter turned out in the end :((( just remember it's always darkest before the dawn. I'm working hard and quickly on the next few chapters because I love you all so so so much and I hate leaving you on angsty cliffhangers and I wanna make it happier for you all again but hopefully this plot point is interesting to you guys and y e a h I'd love to know your thoughts on what's going on! That is, of course, if you've decided to still follow the story :")
> 
> Have a warm and cozy day/night, ATINY!! Take a moment to smile and just breathe.  
> xoxo, Lyss


	14. "your heart is golden"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[uwu]  
> I have no idea what it was, and you can be mad at me for not knowing, that's fine. Scream at me over text. On video call. Anything, Yeosang, please just talk to me. I'd rather feel scorching fire fall from your lips instead of being deafened by your silence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye yeah so the amount of love and positive feedback on the last chapter just warmed my heart to the fullest extent - I really will never be able to express how much you all mean to me. I actually cried looking at some of the comments, but that could also be as a result of the time (it just turned 2:40 a.m. as I'm formatting and getting ready to post this)
> 
> warnings/things to be aware of for this chapter: suicidal thoughts aren't just referenced, they're stated (but only in the past tense, you don't need to worry about that). Also, contrary to the connotation of the title, this isn't a happy chapter. It's worse than last time.

**[uwu]**

Yeosang you haven't responded to me since yesterday morning. And you haven't read my last message. I haven't been texting because I don't want it to seem like I'm prying.

 

**[uwu]**

But something felt off from last night onwards when you disappeared so abruptly. And yesterday, you didn't even sound like yourself.

 

**[uwu]**

Please just tell me why you're avoiding me.

 

**[uwu]**

If I was coming on too strong or something yesterday, I'm sorry. I know what we have is somewhat complicated and currently undefined but whatever we are, I don't want to have fucked it up.

 

**[uwu]**

Yeosang I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. At least just tell me what it was that I fucked up. I'll change it, I'll rectify it.

 

**[uwu]**

I know I probably sound idiotic and naive, because we've known each other less than a week. Six days to be precise, which you know I am. But I feel close to you for more reasons than I've outwardly admitted. To you, at least.

 

**[uwu]**

Is that it? Do you think I don't feel the same about you?

 

**[uwu]**

I mean, I don't know how you feel about me anymore. Maybe things are busy for you right now and I'm just overreacting. I overthink things. Which is also something you know.

 

**[uwu]**

I care about you, Yeosang. I really do, so fucking much. You're everything someone could want in a person, be it platonic, romantic, or otherwise. You've done more for me in just 6 days than a fair amount of people have in my entire life.

 

**[uwu]**

You don't mock me for stuttering. You give me compliments, but they're about more than just my physical appearance. You know the perfect things to say at the perfect times, especially when I'm having a bad day. 

 

**[uwu]**

You came to me after that asshole guy and his friends decided to punch me down and knock me out. You didn't have to, but that didn't matter. You did it anyway, because your heart is golden.

 

**[uwu]**

No. Scratch that.

 

**[uwu]**

Your heart is gilded. A living and beating mass of diamond-encrusted rubies, all topped off with a layer of gilding from the finest gold the world has to offer. And it's your natural brightness that polishes the metal every day and makes it look as striking and lustrous as your personality.

 

**[uwu]**

You make me feel good. And I don't just mean physically. I feel at peace with the world when I talk to you.

 

**[uwu]**

I just wish you'd respond, even if it's just saying that you're insanely busy. I miss you.

 

**[uwu]**

But hell, you haven't even read these messages.

 

**[uwu]**

Yeosang I don't know what I did. But I can't fix it if you don't tell me. And I want to fix whatever I did. Please, Yeosang, I'm begging you, just tell me what went wrong.

 

**[uwu]**

I have no idea what it was, and you can be mad at me for not knowing, that's fine. Scream at me over text. On video call. Anything, Yeosang, please just talk to me. I'd rather feel scorching fire fall from your lips instead of being deafened by your silence.

 

**[uwu]**

This is going to come off sounding bad and cliche and cringy, but I need you more than you know.

 

**[uwu]**

I was planning to kill myself the night we met, Yeosang. I wanted to. I couldn't deal with anything anymore, I couldn't  _ feel _ anything anymore, so I didn't want to be anything anymore. But then something sent you to me. It was you that stopped me.

 

**[uwu]**

It was you that made me smile, even though at first I was convinced you were a black market operator.

 

**[uwu]**

It was you that made me start to believe once more that life was worth living.

 

**[uwu]**

Please, Yeosang. I can't lose you.

 

**[uwu]**

So.

 

**[uwu]**

It's been a week since the last time you spoke to me. The last time you read a message of mine. All I've gotten is radio silence.

 

**[uwu]**

And it really fucking hurts, Yeosang.

 

**[uwu]**

I don't know what I did wrong. I'm sorry, but I don't know what I'm sorry for. And I'm sorry for not knowing what to be sorry for.

 

**[uwu]**

This last week has been rough without you. I didn't realize how much your warmth thawed me out until I lost your heat and refroze.

 

**[uwu]**

And I know I've had moments where I'm waxing all poetic and if you're mad at me, I can only bet that you don't want to hear my eloquence.

 

**[uwu]**

So I guess that's just another thing I have to be sorry about.

 

**[uwu]**

But you know writing is one of my coping mechanisms.

 

**[uwu]**

You know so fucking much about me. And I thought I knew at least a fair bit about you, but maybe I was wrong.

 

**[uwu]**

Do you know what it's like being ghosted? If not, let me tell you.

 

**[uwu]**

It fucking hurts and it makes you feel worthless as shit. You wonder what you ever did to make the person you think you love -  _ thought  _ you loved - disappear off the face of the earth and pretend like you don't exist for a week. You get stuck in that dark spiral you were in before.

 

**[uwu]**

Your mind is constantly on the other person regardless of how much you try to cleanse your thoughts of the addictive poison that is the simple thought and memory of that person.

 

**[uwu]**

I really thought you were different, Yeosang. I want you to be different. I have faith in you and I have hope that you'll come back to me. You gave me hope when I thought the mere concept of hope was a figment of naive imagination.

 

**[uwu]**

Throughout this week, I really thought about forgetting you. Sometimes I think I want to. Maybe all I am to you, or  _ was _ to you, is just a hookup that'll turn faceless in due time. Maybe the whole reason for befriending me was to get into my heart.

 

**[uwu]**

To fucking assert yourself in a weak mind and fragile heart. And to do what, exactly? Break me more. This wouldn't be the fucking first time, Yeosang. I've been the faceless hookup too many times for it to affect me.

 

**[uwu]**

But for some fucking reason, it affects me when it's you. Everything about you and I has been different. Every aspect of what we were was different, right up until the end.

 

**[uwu]**

I should forget you, Yeosang. I really should.

 

**[uwu]**

So tell me, goddamnit, tell me why the fuck it's impossible to let you leave my head.

 

**[Angel]** has changed **[uwu]** 's name to **[Seonghwa]**

 

**[Seonghwa]**

Really?! Really, Yeosang?! I spill my fucking heart out, bleed honesty for you, and I get no response aside from you changing my fucking display name?! I can't fucking believe I thought you were different! You're no better than the boys that paid for my artificial love for an hour of my time! You're fucking worse than them! At least they knew it was a no strings attached deal! I should fucking hate you, Yeosang. I should want to hurt you like you hurt me.

 

**[Seonghwa]**

But I can't. I fucking can't. I hate you, Yeosang, so fucking much, because I can't hate you.

 

**[Seonghwa]** 's previous message could not be delivered to **[Angel]** as a result of a block placed on the sender

 

**[Seonghwa]**

Fuck you, Yeosang. Fuck. You.

 

**[Seonghwa]** 's previous message could not be delivered to **[Angel]** as a result of a block placed on the sender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright y'all gotta know s o m e t h i n g ' s up, right??? if you want hints, reread what Seonghwa says when he reminisces about the last time he was messaged on that Friday night in detail. There's something he notices that if analyzed, will make sense. Another hint, think about Yeosang's past and events that transpired leading to their meeting (on the internet, not irl)
> 
> this story is gonna get 'happier' (conflict resolution) in chapter 16, but after this, (i'm sorry to say that :(((( ) you still have one more chapter of this angsty mystery to go... I hope this update was,, idk I doubt it was enjoyable, so uhm,,, interesting? intriguing? eye-catching? hopefully....? The next update won't be out for a fair amount of hours because it's late (now 2:58) and i've fallen asleep at my laptop like twice already so I shall sleep and start writing when I wake up. also,, this ending note is getting wayyyyy too long
> 
> have a comforting day/night, ATINY!! I'm so grateful for you all, and will never stop letting you know that.  
> xoxo, Lyss


	15. "you can't just say that and leave"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[skaterdrone615]  
> seonghwa i think hes gonna try anf hurt me again i dknt know what to do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last angst chapter!! yay!!! this is pretty eventful, I guess?? backstories and revelations of that sort are starting to shine through, and they will continue to do so in the next chapters uwu :")
> 
> and one more thing! my readers are very smart ;)

**[skaterdrone615]**

seonghwa

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

seonghwa pleade llease answer

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

pkeade thisi s imporrant

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

seonghwa im begging u please

**[skaterdrone615]**

idfk howm uch tiem i have please please

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Uh… Do I know you…?

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

itsy eosang seonghwa its me please

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

I don't know anyone named Yeosang. Sorry.

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

no seonghwa im serioys its me please please i dont fucking kniw what to do

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Is this some sort of a prank thing? I'm sorry, but I already told you I have nobody named Yeosang in my life.

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

seonghwa pleade u know me its kang yeosang its ur yeosang please idk what hes gonan do

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

seonghwa im gonna ahve to go back there i cant not when hes there

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Yeosang what the hell?? You don't speak to me for almost three fucking weeks and you even block me, but now you're reaching out and on a different fucking account?

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

And how do I even know for sure this is you? And yet another, so fucking wonderful, question: If it is really you, why the fuck am I playing into your game and responding?

**[skaterdrone615]**

thr first th in g u ever verbally said to me was yeah i dont tslk much ur a writer u called a cab for me when i wsa balxkout drunk u always have perfecr grammar when txting u hate it when ic all u my baby boy bc ur older than me u have nihgts where u cant sleep you hsve a chemist friend named hongjoong ur roommate id yunho whi ik through wooyoung idfk what else u want ms to say but i swear on music thisi s me

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

{audio attached}

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

look i told u its me

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

seonghwa please help i cant go back

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Yeosang what the actual fuck?? You block me for like three weeks after I tell you everything and now when it's fucking convenient for _you_ you decide to message me?? And you can't even unblock me on your actual account, you need to get a new one?

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

I can not believe I ever wanted to take things to the next step with you. You are fucking pitiful, Yeosang.

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

nono seonghwa please no ive been wanting to talk to u i couldnt he wouldnt let me ive missed u si much and ive felt so goddamn alone and im sk sorry i know uve felt the same bevause i know how u feel things and ive wanted to talk to u for these weeks byt he wouldnt let me he said i couldnt

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

What??? Who the hell is _he_? Yeosang if you blocked me because there's another guy in your life, you never should have texted me again. I spent three weeks getting over you, I don’t need this. Just stop whatever this sick game is and quit playing games with my head.

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

its my fucking ex seonghwa

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

ig when he dumped me i forgot to take the key back bc he showde up on that frida y he bursti nto my room wasted and with a fuckinf gun seonghwa i oanicked and i didnt know what to do i tried to make it look like everything was alrifht when i last txted u and lkke i just had to keave in a hrury and he demanded i gave him my phone ans i was terrified i didnt wanan die seonghwa im sorry i m so fuckifn sorry

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

ive been wantifn to txt u but hes had my phone since he came in and he hanst let me leave unless hes with me seonghwa plesse i donr know what to do

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

he lefr earlier to go to a bar or smthn and i ram iut im at wooyoungs place rn hes letting me use his ohone to ttxt u im using my old acc from when i was like 12 my passoerd got changed on my real acc

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

seonghwa ido nt knwo whatthe fuck im supposed to do hes already said when he left if im nto there when he gets bskc hes gonna make sure i regret it

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

i dont even know wtf that could meanb ut im fuckign petrified i

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

seonghwa i think hes gonna try anf hurt me again i dknt know what to do

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

What the fuck do you mean _again_?? Yeosang what kind of shit has this douchebag put you through?? Has he put his hands on you?

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

thays not important

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

actually jus tforget i said antyhing

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

ireally shouldn't have said anything soryr about that

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Yeosang you need to call the police. This bastard is threatening you.

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

no if i calles hed find a way to hurt me aagin i gotta leave now get homw before he does

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Yeosang do you hear yourself?? This is a definite contender for fucking psychological abuse, and based on your not so subtle subtext, a probable contender for physical abuse. And before you call me out for being overprotective or any other bullshit you might manage to piece together, just know I know way too much about this stuff from a first-hand experience. This is serious.

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

noi m just overractign i guess im sorry i gotta head back home now before he gets home

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Yeosang! Stop for a second and fucking think about what you're saying! Stay with Wooyoung or something. If you go back, you're just going to be falling into his trap.

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Listen, Yeosang, I've been fucking pissed at you for weeks because I thought that you had befriended me just to get me to fall for you so you could make out with me and ghost me right afterwards.

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

But now that I know it wasn't you who ignored me, now that I know you truly aren't just another guy that wanted me for the physical affection I could offer, my emotions are a mess. I'm confused and concerned and slightly relieved and every other thing you could think of. I want to get you out of this mess.

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

i ahve to leave im reslly sorry for wasting ur time

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Kang Yeosang don't you fucking dare.

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

There is no fucking way in _hell_ I'm losing you. Now that I know I didn't truly lose you, I'm not letting you slip away. Just let me help you.

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

i need to get home before he does lets just hope i do

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

i really wish this could be different because i really like you and i really wish i could be with you

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

i guess just try to forget the short time you knew me, wipe me out of your mind like you’ve been doing

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

im sorry again for wasting your time

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Yeosang no what the hell are you talking about??

 

**[skaterdrone615]**

I think I love you. Which is stupid because I barely know you. My heart wants you. My head screams I can't have you.

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Yeosang what the fuck you can't just say that and leave! Please don't go, let me help you or something. I’m still confused and wholly unsure of everything and aggravated not at you but at your ex and at the world but regardless I still want to help you.

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Jesus fucking Christ, Yeosang, I've already said this once before - although I realize it wasn't directly to you. I can't get you out of ny head. You are irreplaceable and unforgettable so don't you fucking dare walk out of my life again. Let me help.

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Hello?

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

You know what, that's it. You don't want to do this on your own? That's fine. You've got someone hopelessly in some sort of almost-love with you that has unwavering loyalty, an easily claimed heart, and a sometimes shitty sense of judgement that's willing to do anything that will protect the people he cares about, even if he hasn’t spoken to them in weeks.

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Remember that Friday? Where we made plans for me to come over and visit you? It didn’t happen then, but it’s happening now. I’m not letting you walk willingly into abuse - it’s an ugly situation I’ve forced myself into one too many times, and I don’t want you to have to live through that sort of hell.

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

I’m not giving up. I’m not giving up on getting you out of this situation and away from your ex. And even though part of me wants to stop caring and just let my heart live, I’m not giving up on you as a whole. Not on this, not on you.

 

**[P. Seonghwa]**

Not on us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun dunnnnn Seonghwa to the (eventual, hopeful) rescue!! I've gotta say, though, there is a small twist that happens in the next chapter - nothing too major, but impactful enough for me to include. I hope you all enjoyed reading this!! Here's to conflict resolution in the next chapter!
> 
> Have an awesome day/night, ATINY!! Go look at yourself and smile at your bright beauty, because you deserve that self-love.  
> xoxo, Lyss


	16. "this will all be over"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seonghwa silently cursed. He pulled out his wallet looking for anything that could possibly get him past the door while trying to ignore his moral dilemma of “Do you really want to pick a lock and break into someone’s home?” There appeared to be nothing that could help him, and Seonghwa could now hear the faintest bits of yelling seep through the door, worrying him immensely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a new update has been posted!! I honestly never expected this little fic to gain such a huge following; the only reason it started was as an inside joke to my best friend about selling organs, and now we're here... I love it.
> 
> warnings/hints for this chapter: violence (not graphic); someone is dead (nobody dies in this chapter or gets killed but there is an already dead character spoken/thought about); sliiiiiiiiiiiiiight implications of self-harm, but if you blink you'll miss it.
> 
> happy reading!! (and one more note - Seonghwa's a damn badass)

_Calm down, you’re just going to be busting into someone’s home to help them escape from an abusive ex’s wrath. Who supposedly has a gun. Do you need a gun? No, no, okay, it’s going to be just fine. It’s not like you’re doing anything terrible, just breaking and entering somewhere. No big deal. Not at all. This is fine. You’re fine. Yeosang isn’t. Why are you still standing around? Get out of your own head. Get off your couch. Leave the house. Go. Help. Him._

 

Shakily, Seonghwa pushed himself off the couch, stumbling across the floor like he had a few days go when he was drunk to the point of almost passing out. “Going out, be b-back later…” He mumbled, or knowing or caring if Yunho could hear him. His mind was still berating him for not moving fast enough, yelling at him to hurry and asking if Seonghwa was really the type of person to let someone he deeply cared about get hurt, or worse, die. He’d already been through that once; losing another person might just kill him. Seonghwa’s heart was constricting as he quickened his pace, nails scratching against the wall as he erratically searched for his room key. Once his hand secured around the metal, he shoved the key into his sweatshirt pocket next to his phone, and pushed the door open, rushing out and almost forgetting to close it behind him.

 

    _You need to check his address, you idiot. Of course your photographic memory would fail you now when it could actually be of some use. Just because this is a high-stress situation doesn’t mean anything. What are you waiting for? Are you going to check your goddamn phone? Or are you just going to lose Yeosang, too? What happens if that asshole kills him? Then you’ve lost another person. Was losing San not enough for you? Is every person you think you like going to wind up dead because you couldn’t do enough to save them?_

 

Seonghwa wanted to make his mind shut up forever, but that was an impossible task. Some people talked to themselves to relieve stress, but Seonghwa thought to himself. Speaking was something normally out of the question; he always preferred writing or thinking as his form of self-communication. He’d be able to get his - intrusive, aggressive, destructive - thoughts voiced clearly and concisely. But sometimes, he wished his mind would go blank. He wished his conscience would stop torturing him with memories of his first love, now lost to the world until its end. Trying to ignore, his mind lobbing insults at him from every direction, Seonghwa ripped his phone from his pocket as he half-ran, half-tripped down the stairs to get to the main doors of his dorm building. He almost dropped it as he hastily punched in his password and reopened his maps app. Right. Sungkyunkwan University, Building C, Room 727.

 

    The air was bitter cold as he blew through the main door into the outside world. If he cared about the weather or his own-wellbeing, he would have slipped on a jacket before leaving, but he couldn’t focus on anything except his worries. Not to mention, his self-care had diminished greatly since he thought he lost Yeosang forever as well. He was running now, feet pounding on the pavement as the wind whipped his hair. Seonghwa’s mind played back the days he had texted who must have been Yeosang’s ex and still thinking it was just Yeosang, and he couldn’t help but cringe at himself. It was exactly like how he’d been after the doctors confirmed that San’s case was a hopeless one, that they had pulled the plug on his life support. Seonghwa had still texted San every day afterwards, telling him everything as if he’d magically float down from heaven to answer. It was as if all he needed to do for San to come back to him was to text him daily, and since it didn’t work the first time, maybe Seonghwa had thought that doing the same could bring Yeosang back from disappearance.

 

    By this point in his life, three years later, Seonghwa had already learned to move on. His heart hurt every time he thought about San, but something inside him knew that the boy wouldn’t want Seonghwa to spend the rest of his life mourning. San always wanted to help people and make sure they were happy, apparently both in life and death. Seonghwa had always aspired to be like that, and especially now, when the first person he felt he ever truly cared for besides San was in danger.

 

    _Sannie… I know this is the first time I’ve spoken to you in around a month. I still miss you, you know. But I know you’re watching over me. We made that promise that no matter who died first, we’d still be watching over and protecting the other… We just never thought it would have been this soon. I don’t even know what I want to say, but life sucks right now because someone I care about is in danger. And I can’t stop feeling like I won’t be able to help him get out of the situation, just like how I wasn’t able to help you. And I know it sounds stupid to feel like I couldn’t help you… It’s not like I could have prevented the drunk guy from getting into his car, and how was I supposed to know you had gotten into the accident until your mom called to tell me to rush to the hospital? But I should have fought harder against the doctors to make them keep you on life support. They all said you’d never wake up, but I didn’t want to believe them. It hurts, San, knowing that I couldn’t save you. And Yeosang - that’s my friend’s name - I want to be able to save him. He’s in the same situation I was last year, although I’ve yet to discover how bad it is, and when I finally broke out of the hold my own ex had on me, it truly did feel like it was because I was talking to you every day and asking for guidance. I just… Yeosang really reminds me of you, Sannie. I don’t want to lose him like I… Like I lost you._

 

Seonghwa didn’t know how, but he could feel San there with him. Looking up at the setting sun, he swore he could see the faintest hints of the boy’s smile. He refused to believe it was just a placebo effect, and fought through his shortness of breath and the pain of the icy weather as he picked up his pace. The world blew by beside him, building becoming just blurs of color, the sound of his sneakers against the pavement quickening at the same pace his heartbeat did. His body tensed as he passed by the shady area he had gotten beaten up in, but Seonghwa refused to acknowledge it, and just kept pushing past the small part of the neighborhood. His face was reddened from both the cold of the air and the exertion that came from running through the towns. The dorm building came up much faster than Seonghwa was expecting it to, and he almost ran past it, having to backpedal, skidding on the soles of his sneakers as he redirected himself. He was grimacing, wondering who designed the building with its multiple unlabelled doors. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides as he scanned the door, trying to decipher which of the twenty would be the real entrance.

 

    “Hello?” A voice sounded at Seonghwa’s left, and he turned to the source of it, eyes resting on a girl who looked to be a few years older than him. “Do you need help?”

 

    _There’s an abuse victim in here and I need to somehow bust him out. Any way you could help with that?_

 

    “There’s… I…” Seonghwa stammered, trying to stitch a believable lie together. “It’s m-my cousin’s birthday, and I w...wa-wan-... I’m trying to surprise him.” Seonghwa’s breath was caught in his throat, but he released the tension when the girl smiled and responded.

 

    “That’s so cute! I can show you his floor if you need?” Her grin was bright, eyes shining with the desire to aid a person in need of it. “I just need you to tell me where it is.”

 

    “I d-don’t exactly know,” Seonghwa mumbled. “But his r...room number is seven twenty-seven, if that he-helps.”

 

    “Second floor!” The girl explained, grabbing Seonghwa’s hand and pulling him towards the door. Out of the twenty there, it was the eighth that was leading him to where he desired to go. “Alright, the second floor’s got rooms from seven hundred to seven hundred twenty-five on the right side, and seven hundred twenty-six to seven hundred fifty on the left, so you gotta make a left when we get there.”

 

    “Sounds good.” Seonghwa said softly, his hands fluttering awkwardly at his sides, wishing for something to do. “Thank you f-for your help, Miss.” As they finished walking up the staircase, Seonghwa walked out and turned to face the older girl, bowing slightly in thanks.

 

    She giggled, placing a hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder. “You don’t need to thank me, I’m just making certain that things run smoothly for people. Tell your cousin I say happy birthday for me, yeah?” Before receiving a response, the girl was already bounding down the stairs, hair bouncing behind her.

 

    Still, Seonghwa couldn’t help but nod as he turned once more, facing the left side of the hall and creeping down it silently. Thank God nobody was out in the hall to see Seonghwa preying around like this, obsessively checking the numbers on all the doors; they’d probably think he was some insane stalker. In what was only seconds but truly felt like hours, Seonghwa had located the right room, and stood behind it, hand centimeters away from the doorknob.

 

    _What the hell are you waiting for? You want to help, don’t you? Want to redeem yourself and try to even out your track record? Well, you gotta open the door to do that, you fucking idiot. Or are you just going to stand here petrified of what might happen to you? You haven’t given a damn about yourself in weeks, but now that you know someone’s in danger, you’re hesitating? Really? How about for once in your damn life, you get out of your own head and fucking help someone before it’s too late?_

 

Seonghwa’s hand closed around the doorknob, trying not to let his trembling hand rattle the metal. Slowly, silently, he tried to twist the handle. Of course. Yeosang’s ex wasn’t an idiot, obviously he’d have the door locked. Seonghwa silently cursed. He pulled out his wallet looking for anything that could possibly get him past the door while trying to ignore his moral dilemma of “Do you really want to pick a lock and break into someone’s home?” There appeared to be nothing that could help him, and Seonghwa could now hear the faintest bits of yelling seep through the door, worrying him immensely. He was furiously checking and rechecking his minimal possessions for just one thing, and he was about to try and bust the door down with brute force if nothing else, but the solution had finally dawned on him.

 

    Ever since the picture had been taken -  a few months after the two had originally gotten together - Seonghwa had placed a photo of himself and San at his high school graduation in his wallet, continuing to keep it there as a memory after the boy had passed. It was held on to his wallet by a paperclip. Seonghwa had picked locks with paperclips before. His heart swelled, and he looked up at the ceiling, smiling softly as he sent up a thought of _Thank you, so much…_ he pulled both the photo and paperclip off his wallet and gently tucked the small photo in between his phone and its case for safekeeping, bending the paperclip into a straight line as best as he could right after. His lips pursed in concentration, hands adroit as he worked on straightening out the bent metal. Finally, he had gotten it to be suitable enough for the job, and silently, he pushed the thin metal into the slot on the knob where the key would have gone, and held his breath until he heard the slight click. All systems were a go.

 

    Seonghwa was debating on how to enter. Slam the door open and startle the ex in the process, giving Seonghwa himself the upper hand and risk scaring Yeosang as well, or slowly push open the door and not terrify Yeosang more than he already was while also losing the element of surprise. Seonghwa bit down on his lip, weighing the options carefully. He eventually decided on just barging through the door, letting it hit the wall. So that was exactly what he did. Putting all his weight into it, he shoved his shoulder into the door, wincing slightly at the impact, but bursting with pride as he heard the loud slam echo through the dorm, rattling the walls. Yeosang and who must have been the ex were fully in Seonghwa’s line of sight, and Seonghwa’s blood was boiling at what he saw. The man was standing over Yeosang, gripping him by what looked like the throat, and screaming at him, regardless of the fact that Yeosang was trying to shield himself with his arms. Sure, Yeosang wasn’t necessarily a big person, but even in the few times Seonghwa had seen him in pictures, video, or in person, he had never seemed this small.

 

    At the sound of the door slamming, the man whipped his head around, glaring at Seonghwa as Yeosang let out a small, soft, scared sob. When Seonghwa made eye contact with the man, his eye started twitching, the pain that had been around it weeks ago resurfacing. Standing in front of Seonghwa now was the same guy that had decked him, sending him unconscious to the ground. Seonghwa’s shoulders squared, and he returned a glare of the same intensity the man was giving him. He could just barely see Yeosang, still sheltered by his arms.

 

    “What the fuck are _you_ doing here, fag?” The man spat. He released his grip on Yeosang, the boy in question dropping to the floor with a gasp, shaking as he sat back against the wall, tears in free-fall down his cheeks.

 

    “Funny of y-you to c...c-ca-... say I’m a fag when you’ve literally d...dated Yeosang, a-another boy.” Seonghwa’s jaw was set, emotionless, but he couldn’t stop from criticizing his voice inside of his head. Whenever Seonghwa got worked up, his stutter would also intensify itself.

 

    “F-F-F-Fuck y-y-you.” The man mocked. If he was trying to get a response out of Seonghwa, it didn’t work. Seonghwa had been made fun of for his stutter his entire life; things like this didn’t affect him anymore, not when he’d become accustomed to it. “Get out of my fuckin’ place, fag.”

 

    Seonghwa didn’t respond. He walked closer instead, regardless of his pounding heart. And just as expected, the man reeled his arm back, readying himself to send his fist aiming at Seonghwa’s face. But this time, Seonghwa was ready. He dodged the punch with ease, stifling a laugh as the man stumbled forwards with the unstopped momentum. “Yeosang,” Seonghwa said under hushed breath. “Get up and leave. Run if you have to. Wait outside for me, and I mean outside the building.” Yeosang couldn’t speak, something Seonghwa never could have seen happening, at least not in another circumstance. Seonghwa tried to convince Yeosang to leave more and more, getting so caught up in the task, he didn’t realize that Yeosang’s ex was standing right above him. The ex drove his elbow down into the back of Seonghwa’s next, sending him crashing to the floor next to Yeosang. On what felt like instinct, Seonghwa rolled in front of Yeosang. And once again, just as expected, a foot collided with his stomach as soon as he moved over; a foot meant to hurt Yeosang. “Yeosang, I need you to get out.” Seonghwa was whispering through gasps for breath, trying not to cry out in pain from the kick he’d just been delivered. “I’m being serious, Yeosang, listen to me and I can promise this will all be over.” Seonghwa’s head flew back as the man’s other foot drove into his jaw. He instantly felt blood fill his mouth, but fought back the urge to recoil in shock and pain. “Please.” He whispered the word to Yeosang, some of the blood dripping from one corner of his mouth.

 

    It was that which seemed to give Yeosang the message. He was on his feet, stumbling and scampering as he sprinted towards the door without looking back. The man turned, definitely trying to follow Yeosang, but Seonghwa had come too far to let that happen. He hooked his legs around the man’s ankles, grinning as he toppled to the ground, shaking the floor. In an instant, Seonghwa was on top of the man, pinning him to the wooden floor. The man had more muscle than Seonghwa, weighed more, and was taller, but Seonghwa possessed something he didn’t. Rage. Seonghwa felt vengeful, and memories of San were filling his thoughts as his fists collided with the man’s face, unstoppable in their paths. Seonghwa’s anger at the world for ripping San away from him and anger at himself for not being able to save him were fueling him, and those memories soon shifted to ones of Yeosang, his smiles in the pictures he had sent him, the way he made Seonghwa stop hating himself, even if it was just for a few hours. And with that, Seonghwa’s teeth clenched, blood still dripping out of his mouth, landing on the man’s face until he stopped struggling from under Seonghwa.

 

    Seonghwa leaned back in slight amazement. Turns out all those self-defense classes weren’t for nothing. He had just done all that. Picked a lock, broken in, and punched the living daylight out of an abuser until he had blacked out, just like that same abuser had done to him weeks ago, saved Yeosang. Yeosang. Seonghwa gasped, scrambling off the unconscious man. Hastily, he searched his mind for what to do, and drawing a blank.

 

    _What would the people in your stories do? They make someone black out in that person’s own home - even though they were kicked out and don’t technically live there anymore - and can’t get caught. What do they do? Make it look like nothing happened._

 

Seonghwa shivered as he gripped the man’s arm, dragging him towards what looked like a small alcove with two beds. Even in the midst of his panicked state, Seonghwa was still able to deduce that the man’s bed probably wasn’t the one covered with a music note blanket. It took a few minutes, but Seonghwa was eventually able to get the man up and on his own bed, even if he was halfway hanging off and face-down. And without looking back, Seonghwa ran out, slamming the door once again, but this time closed, behind him. Seonghwa almost tripped running down the staircase at the speed he was going, but it didn’t matter. Pummeling through the door, he burst into the open air. Scanning the area rapidly, his eyes fell on Yeosang. He was sitting on a bench a few meters away, knees tucked into his chest. Seonghwa sprinted over, panting, and not stopping until he was directly in front of Yeosang. The younger boy slowly looked up, his expression saturated with fear. But when he saw it was Seonghwa, a look of confusion, wonder, and gratefulness painted over the fear.

 

    Seonghwa sank to his knees, moving so that he was at eye level with Yeosang, and pulled him close. His lips connected with Yeosang, but this time, on his forehead. He kissed him lightly, right against his hairline, like a mother would her frightened child. Yeosang was shaking and his hands were trembling at his sides, lifting and looking for something real - something that wouldn’t hurt him - to hold. One of his hands found Seonghwa’s forearm, and he held on tightly, squeezing the boy’s skin under his palm and fingers. Seonghwa grimaced and winced, the feeling of hands and his sleeves against fairly fresh wounds sending shockwaves of unexpected pain through his body. “Yeosang,” he breathed out, closing his eyes. “We need to g-go, okay? We n-need to go to W...W-Wooyoung’s house. Keep you s-safe.”

 

    Yeosang was breathing hard, tears still falling from his eyes as his grip tightened impossibly around Seonghwa’s arm. He shook his head yes as he tried to calm down his breathing. It barely worked, but it was enough to let him be able to pull back and look into his eyes. They were full of concern and hurt, with the smallest trace of pride sparkling in them. Just like the first time he had ever seen Seonghwa, he still couldn’t believe it was real. That he was outside, that his ex wasn’t going to be coming after him, that he had escaped that living hell what finally felt like for good. Yeosang lifted his other hand to Seonghwa’s mouth, trying to gently wipe at the drying blood. His voice was soft and wavering, like it had been ever since his ex had come back into his life. “I can’t believe you actually came to get me out of there. I told you you didn’t have to…”

 

    “Yeah, I d-didn’t have to. I wa-wanted to. So I did. And I’m n...n-not letting that sorry e-excuse for a human hurt y-you again. You’re a good person, you d-don’t deserve that.” Seonghwa paused, taking in a small breath, focusing on his words and how they’d come out with everything he had. “I couldn’t lose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyyyyyy Yeosang is finally out of that abusive fucker's hands!! The next chapter is also going to be in actual paragraph form, but chapter 18 will bring us back to the actual texting format. Also, the whole San thing wasn't supposed to happen it was kind of accidentally and y e a h Sannie baby I love you so much uwu
> 
> Have a beautiful day/night, ATINY!! [i'm still looking for something else to call y'all and my non-creative mind is suffering :((((] Always remember to smile!  
> xoxo, Lyss


	17. "Oh. That's blood."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung nodded slowly. “Yeosang-hyung, you know I’ve never broken a promise to you. He’s never going to come after you again, but that’s only if we get the police on the line and report everything he’s done to you.”
> 
> “He’s ri-right, Yeosangie.” Seonghwa agreed, grimacing as the nickname slipped out. “You need to d-do this.”
> 
> Yeosang nodded. “Okay. You guys are right. I’d just…” He trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes. “I’d like to be alone when I do it. I promise I will, but I want to be alone.” "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out faster but both mental health and my five-page psych paper don't wanna let me write :((((( a n y w a y the update has arrived!! It's the last chapter written like an actual fic, so it'll go back to text-style in the following chapter.
> 
> warnings for this chapter: talking about abuse, mentions of/references to/ talking about injury (both self-inflicted and not). Also Jung Wooyoung is a fricken angel and that's that.
> 
> Happy reading!!

Yeosang wasn’t talking much. And by much, it meant at all. Very unlike him, but more than understandable for the situation. He still hadn’t released his death grip on Seonghwa’s arm, and the older boy was trying his hardest to not flinch under the constant pressure against wounds that were barely a day old. The stolid dusk air was silent around the two of them, and although part of Seonghwa wanted to just go home, clean up his face, check out what would most definitely turn to bruises, and pass out, he had promised to both himself and Yeosang that resting wasn’t an option until Yeosang was safe at Wooyoung’s house. Seonghwa had been debating attempting small talk, but he didn’t go through with the idea for a number of reasons. Yeosang most likely didn’t want to hear some moronic question like _Hey, how are you?_ and Seonghwa didn’t want to permeate the calm air with his cursed voice. He was content to just be dragged along by Yeosang to wherever Wooyoung must have lived.

 

    Yeosang still hadn’t stopped shaking. He knew in the back of his mind that his iron grip around Seonghwa must have been painful from the length and intensity his hold had kept, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go. Sure, Seonghwa cared about him - why else would he have been Yeosang’s knight in shining armor? - but that wasn’t why he didn’t let the blonde out of his grasp. After weeks of being under someone’s control, finally being able to hold on to something, _someone,_ with a sense of authority made him feel like he was finally reentering the world after almost a month of hell. Of belonging to someone. Of living in fear. Yeosang was practically on autopilot, his steps being guided by rote memory. Looking at the street signs was unnecessary, especially not when he had been to Wooyoung’s apartment more times than he could remember. Three blocks this way, turn the corner here… “Here.” Yeosang mumbled under his breath as they came upon a paint-splattered door, his grip once again tightening around Seonghwa’s arm. The boy tried his hardest to bite back a small whine of pain - Yeosang’s well-being was important, not his own - but a small whimper escaped through his gritted teeth, causing Yeosang to look at him quizzically. Yeosang’s voice was still small when he continued to mumble, asking a hushed “What?”

 

    “Doesn’t matter, Yeosang.” Seonghwa said calmly, just like he always had during the many other times other people were on the verge of catching him post-self-destructive behavior. “C’mon, it’s getting even colder and I don’t want you getting sick.”

 

    Yeosang nodded, and Seonghwa could barely catch an almost inaudible ‘okay’ passing through Yeosang’s lips as his hand raised to knock on the door. It swung open almost immediately, making both Seonghwa and Yeosang jump back. Standing in the doorway was a boy just a bit shorter than Seonghwa and Yeosang, his grey-silver hair and his hands covered in a teal substance that Seonghwa could only assume was paint. Wooyoung. A wide grin broke out on the boy’s colored face, and he surged forward, wrapping Yeosang in a tight hug that almost sent him flying. His face immediately rested against the middle of Yeosang’s chest, and he whispered words like “Hyung, how did you even come back? I told you not to go back there, what happened? How did you get out? Fuck, Yeo-Yeo, just-” He paused for breath as he pulled back, tears springing up in his eyes. “I’m not letting you leave again, there’s no way that’ll ever happen again, I… You’re here. How did you get out? Did you even go back at all? You were only out for like an hour, maybe an hour and a half… Just… How?” Yeosang smiled for the first time as he pointed towards Seonghwa, Wooyoung’s eyes following the movement. “Ah! Hello! We’ve never met before. I’m Jung Wooyoung; pleasure to meet you!” He offered his hand for a handshake, which Seonghwa readily accepted and returned. Seonghwa was about to introduce himself but Wooyoung continued. “I see you’ve got a little color on your face? Is that mahogany? Crimson? Do you paint too?” His bright smile dampened a bit as the cloud of realization swept over him. “Oh. That’s blood… Alright, yeah, I need explanations from the two of you. Come in?” Wooyoung moved away from the door and unblocked the entrance to his apartment. Yeosang heaved out a baited breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and stepped into Wooyoung house, pulling Seonghwa along with him.

 

    Seonghwa’s eyes closed for a moment before blinking back open as he psyched himself up to being able to talk. “M-My name’s Seonghwa, s’nice t...to meet you, too.”

 

    Wooyoung’s head cocked to the side as Seonghwa’s statement - all aspects of it - registered in his mind. Seonghwa chewed his lip, starting to shrink under the shorter boy’s watchful gaze. Seonghwa was taller than Wooyoung - older too, judging by how he’d called Yeosang ‘hyung’ - but he still managed to feel small with how intensely Wooyoung seemed to be studying him. “Are you an artist? You’ve got the makings of one. And your voice! Beautiful!” Wooyoung’s clear enthusiasm seemed over-the-top, but the gleam in his eyes proved his sincerity. He, apparently, also liked Seonghwa’s voice. For real. “Do you sing? Act?”

 

    “No, I w-w-wr…” Seonghwa stumbled on the word, his face burning, but both Wooyoung and Yeosang waited patiently. “I make books.” He finished hurriedly.

 

    “Well, Seonghwa-ssi, creating literature still counts as being an artist. When you publish something, if you haven’t already, I want a signed copy. Now, both of you, stay right there, let me get you some things.” Wooyoung walked away quickly, leaving Seonghwa staring at nothing, before turning to Yeosang. Yeosang just nodded, a faint smile on his face. Finally, he let go of Seonghwa, shifting to close the door. Wooyoung was back quickly, a dripping washcloth in one hand and phone in the other. “First order of business, calling the police and getting that douchebag out of your life forever. Second, cleaning you both up. Third, waiting for the police to say he’s been taken care of so we can go get your things. Fourth, successfully getting you moved in with me.”

 

    “What?!” Yeosang spluttered, falling forward into Wooyoung. “No, you don’t actually mean-”

 

    “You’ve been my best friend for four years, Yeo-Yeo, I honestly don’t know why I haven’t offered sooner.” Wooyoung’s smile fell. “Especially ever since that asshole came into your life…”

 

    “Don’t…” Yeosang sighed, arm lifting to make an aimless gesture. “I just want to fall asleep and pretend this never happened and forget my fear of thinking he’s going to come after me at any moment.”

 

    “He won’t.” Seonghwa announced with a sheepish half-smile. “I m-may or may not have punched him until h...h-he blacked out.”

 

    Wooyoung broke into laughter, and it sounded like a hyena’s cry. “Damn, Boy Wonder, what can’t you do? Saving my best friend, creating entire worlds with your mind… Wait.” Wooyoung took a step back. “Are you two together?”

 

    Both Yeosang and Seonghwa exchanged a glance. At the same time Yeosang mumbled a quick “I don’t know.”, Seonghwa tripped over saying “Maybe?”

 

    Wooyoung nodded slowly. “Alright, so it’s an ‘it’s complicated’ thing. Got it. Now, because we have more important things to focus on than relationship drama, although I’m desperately wanting to be filled on on this. My phone’s on full battery, we should alert the police now.” He watched Yeosang tense, a flash of fear crossing his face. “Yeosang-hyung, you know I’ve never broken a promise to you. He’s never going to come after you again, but that’s only if we get the police on the line and report everything he’s done to you.”

 

    “He’s ri-right, Yeosangie.” Seonghwa agreed, grimacing as the nickname slipped out. “You need to d-do this.”

 

    Yeosang nodded. “Okay. You guys are right. I’d just…” He trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes. “I’d like to be alone when I do it. I promise I will, but I want to be alone.”

 

    Wooyoung smiled as he handed Yeosang his phone. “Of course. You can go in my room if you want, but the bathroom is also open.” Yeosang didn’t respond, just took the phone and walked down the hall, turning into one of the rooms. As he shut the door, Wooyoung turned his attention to Seonghwa. “C’mere, I gotta clean you up. Any friend - or more - of Yeosang is a friend of mine, and the fact that you’re hurt is honestly just kinda unsettling.”

 

    Seonghwa couldn’t help but laugh as he stepped closer to the younger boy, who was now lifting the still dripping washcloth up to reach Seonghwa’s face. As he started to gently wipe away the drying blood on Seonghwa’s face, tongue sticking out in concentration, Seonghwa asked “Y-You know you don’t have to h-he-... assist me like this, right?”

 

    “I want to! Now, if you don’t mind… What’s going on between you and Yeosang?”

 

    Seonghwa looked at the floor. “I like him. He m-m-mi… He might like me. But, I-I-” He shivered, face reddening in embarrassment. “Can I t-ty-type it out?”

 

    “Of course, Seonghwa-ssi, do anything that’ll keep you comfortable.”

 

    _I like him. He might like me, too, but I’ve honestly got no idea. We met accidentally when he messaged the wrong person and never stopped texting me, and then I guess I really started to fall for him after the first time we video-called. He said he liked my voice, which had never really been explicitly stated before, and as you can probably tell, I’m more than a bit self conscious about it. We planned to meet up a few weeks ago, but that’s when things got complicated and went to shit. I was walking over to his dorm when these guys came up behind me - led by Sangie’s fuckwad of an ex - and decked me until I was out cold. When I woke up, Yeosang was right beside me, and it felt like a fever dream. I was sure it was until he kissed me. Once he did, I don’t know, it felt like I was living in reality again. He had to leave for work after a few minutes, and when he got back, we were texting for a little. He left abruptly, which must have been his ex taking his phone. And then for three weeks, the ex continued to ghost me as Yeosang until a few hours ago when Yeosang got in touch with me through your phone and his old account and explained everything and then said he needed to go back home, and then I had the stupidly brilliant idea to save him and I did that and we’re here now._

 

“Damn.” Wooyoung breathed after he finished reading the long paragraph. “Yeah, that really is complicated. You should really tell Yeosang how you feel, you know? Also, gimme your arm. Yeosang was holding it tight when you walked in, and it just looks like something’s up with it.” Seonghwa was trying to protest, but his stammered words were to no avail. Wooyoung pushed back his sleeve, movements stopping altogether when he saw it. Angry red lines crisscrossed all along the inner part of Seonghwa’s forearm, some beginning to scab over. “Seonghwa… Is that… Did you… Okay, no, I just… Fuck, I’m sorry, this is not my place to see that-” Wooyoung looked up at Seonghwa with apology written in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, oh my god… You need to clean that up. Bandage it. Let it heal, and…” Wooyoung scrambled around his tiny kitchen for a moment, returning with a pen. He took one of Seonghwa’s hands and scribbled a small _WooHooKQ_ on the skin. “Text me if you ever need to talk. You aren’t alone, especially not in this circumstance. I’d show you mine, but I highly doubt you’d like to see my inner thighs the first time we’ve met.” Wooyoung giggled a bit, trying to lighten the mood. “I’ve been going strong for almost two years now, and I’d love to be able to help you make it there and even past there.”

 

    Before Seonghwa could respond, Yeosang was walking back out, eyes shining with unshed tears. Seonghwa hastily pulled his sleeve back down. Yeosang exhaled a shaky breath, pride sparkling in his dark eyes as he stated, “I did it.”

 

    Both Wooyoung and Seonghwa rushed over to gather the boy in their arms, holding him tight and whispering how proud of him they were against his head and shoulder, based on their respective heights. When they finally all pulled away, it would be a lie to say that none of the boys had tears in their eyes now too. “So,” Wooyoung prodded Seonghwa’s shoulder. “You gonna tell him?”

 

    Seonghwa almost choked. His eyes widened as Yeosang gazed at him with a confused expression. “I… Yeah, I, um… I have c-class now. I’m sorry, I want to s...stay here…” Well, it wasn’t a lie. Seonghwa’s night class was starting now - science, which he had with Hongjoong.

 

    Wooyoung was frowning at Seonghwa, looking more disappointed than angry. But Yeosang just sighed in understanding. “I get it. School’s important. You better text me when you get out though…” Yeosang’s breath hitched as he leaned forward, breaching Seonghwa’s personal space. “I’ve missed you.” Slowly, he continued to lean forward until his head was resting in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. It was oddly intimate, especially considering Wooyoung was standing right there. “Thank you, Seonghwa. For everything.” He whispered, breath tickling Seonghwa’s neck and making the short hairs rise.

 

    Once again, Seonghwa was on the verge of choking. “I-I mean, it was n-nothing, really no big d...d-deal. I’m gonna, gonna, um… Go? Leave? E-Exit?”

 

    Yeosang was rolling his eyes, albeit playfully. “I don’t want you failing college, Seonghwa. Now go or else I’ll get Wooyoung to kick you out. And remember…”     “Text you.” Seonghwa finished Yeosang’s sentence for him as he turned to walk out of the apartment. He waved a quick goodbye to Wooyoung and Yeosang before gently closing the door behind him, Wooyoung’s words of “tell Yeosang how you feel…” dashing around his mind. Maybe he missed his shot? Maybe it was too soon to do anything…

 

    “What’s the deal with you and blonde bombshell?” Wooyoung asked as soon as the door shut, grabbing Yeosang’s hand and dragging him to the couch where he plopped the both of them down. “You talk to him for a few days, go over to his place, kiss him, he rescues you from that shithead, you bring him here… There’s gotta be something going on. And if your feelings need help being sorted out, I’ve been told I’m very good at sorting things. Part of being a painter.”

 

    Yeosang laughed a bit, curling into Wooyoung’s side. One of the best parts about his closest friend was how amazing his cuddles were. “I think I really like him, Youngie. I mean, you’re right, I’ve kissed him before - and I’m not even going to ask how you knew that - but it isn’t just a physical lust kind of thing. I want to be with him. Make him smile and all that shit. I don’t know what it is about him that draws me in, but by god, it’s something. I think it was the first time I heard his voice that my heart was like ‘Hey, hey Yeosang? You see this boy? Yeah, you like him now.’. And from then on, I never really told him that. And yeah, even through three weeks of not talking, I still feel the same. Especially when he came to get me, I really wasn’t expecting him to do something like that. He literally took a beating on my behalf. I think I want to tell him how I feel, but I’m kinda worried he doesn’t feel the same. What if now he thinks I’m too fragile? Or what if he thinks I’ve got too much emotional baggage? God, Wooyoung, I just don’t know anymore. If I do tell him, and if the slim chance works out and he likes me back, I want to take things slow. Gain something real with him. Do I really take that risk?” Yeosang was looking almost helplessly at Wooyoung.

 

The younger of the two just sighed, clearing his throat as he said, “Both of you are exasperating. Tell him, or I swear on my life - and my career, my dancing, anything you want me to - that I will do it instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyyyy it's gonna be happy from here on out, Seonghwa and Yeosang are going to take things slow, Wooyoung is the Best Person, and just :))))) we got over this angsty storyline and it's gonna be smooth sailing from here on out.
> 
> Have a joyous day/night, ATINY!!!! I care about you all so so so so so so so so so so so so so much :(((((((((((( <3  
> xoxo, Lyss


	18. "be my boyfriend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " [Angel]  
> were gonna play a game
> 
> [blonde bombshell]  
> A what??
> 
> [Angel]  
> “a form of play or sport, especially a competitive one played according to rules and decided by skill, strength, or luck.”
> 
> [Angel]  
> a game "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 3 hours worth of homework I wasted writing this but who cares about high school when you have ATEEZ fic like honestlyyyyyy~ I really hope you guys are gonna like this update!! I kinda used Author's Ability To Cheat At Things and added some exposition hidden in the chapter and also if you squint real hard you'll see a clue as to what my next book (multi-chaptered, book [paragraph] form) will be!!
> 
> I don't think there are any warnings for this chapter, so I wish you all a happy reading!!

**[Angel]** has removed the block on **[Seonghwa]** 's messages

****

**[Angel]** has changed **[Seonghwa]** 's name to **[blonde bombshell]**

****

**[Angel]**

hey

****

**[Angel]**

he got arrested and is being tried for domestic abuse in a few days

 

**[Angel]**

woo and me just left the police station and we were there for initial 'yeah im the one hes been beating’ shit and it went fine they kinda just made me show them all the bruises and scratches and offered to set me up with a therapist for weekly counseling to help 'get over my trauma’

****

**[Angel]**

woo said to accept the offer so i did the therapists name is mr seo btw im first meeting him on monday afternoon

****

**[Angel]**

oh also were at my old room rn cleaning out my stuff and bringing it back to woos house bc yeah im living w/ him now so i have my phone back which u can see bc yknow im txting u

****

**[Angel]**

msg me when class ends mkay

****

**[Angel]**

that is supposed to read as a question and now i get y u say to use punctuation

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

I don't think you know how beyond relieved I am that you're okay. And that this Mr. Seo therapist guy is going to help you even further. And that you'll be living safely with someone who cares about you. Seriously, Yeosang, I just… To know that you're safe makes me feel like I can breathe again.

****

**[Angel]**

okay yeah ur really fckin sweet and all that but this is making me sad :((( it happened and i still feel terrible for dragging u into it and i really just wanna forget y'know

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

I understand. So, um… We haven't talked for real in three weeks.

****

**[Angel]**

i wanna get to know u better

****

**[Angel]**

which means i  _ will  _ know u better

****

**[Angel]**

bc im in control of my life again and im never letting that go again

****

**[Angel]**

tell me about urself

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

Uh… You really know the basics about me and there really isn't anything more than that. I'm actually quite uninteresting.

****

**[Angel]**

bullshit ur no fun

 

**[Angel]**

were gonna play a game

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

A what??

****

**[Angel]**

“a form of play or sport, especially a competitive one played according to rules and decided by skill, strength, or luck.”

****

**[Angel]**

a game

****

**[Angel]**

i looked up best getting to know u games on google and it said 20questions

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

Are we really doing this?

****

**[Angel]**

i just escaped 3wks of hell so u tell me

 

**[blonde bombshell]**

Yeah alright that's more than fair. But also there's no competition and no winner… Explain that?

****

**[Angel]**

well cross that bridge when we get there

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

Alright, alright. Who's asking first?

****

**[Angel]**

what made u decide to dye ur hair? who is ur inspiration? when did u meet ur best friend? whats ur biggest rational fear and irrational fear? whats ur most recent regret? what was ur first story idea? how long does it take u to fall asleep? who was ur first love? what do u think about at 3am? are u a virgin? how did u even end up getting into my dorm? what is ur lucky number? what is ur fatal flaw? if u could have one superpower what would it be? what makes u the most confident in urself? which photo that uve taken is ur favorite? what risks do u consider to be worth taking? when did u realize u liked guys? what was going through ur head when we kissed? do u like me?

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

Okay, there's my answer.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

Did you really ask me all 20 in one long paragraph??

****

**[Angel]**

hell yes i did n u gotta answer honestly

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

1 - I dyed my hair because I wanted a change in my life, even something as simple as my appearance.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

2 - My inspiration has got to be my mother, she's been there for me through everything.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

3 - I met Yunho a few years ago in high school.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

4 - Biggest rational fear is crowded places and I've got moderate sociophobia in general, and biggest irrational fear is sewer grates because I believe if I step on one I'll fall through.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

5 - I don't think you're gonna read everything so we're skipping this one.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

6 - My first story idea was convoluted and difficult to explain, so the most I can say is voodoo books revolving around a cycle of death.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

7 - It takes me like 2 hours on a good night, 4 on average, and on bad nights either 7, or I just don't sleep at all.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

8 - My first love was an amazing boy named San. I miss him every day, and I still believe that he smiles down on me at least once a day.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

9 - Honestly my 3am thoughts are more often than not self-deprecating. I don't like myself that often.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

10 - No, I'm not a virgin. :'l

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

11 - I used to be kind of a rebellious teen and I learned to do some pretty interesting stuff, some of that stuff being picking locks, so I applied that knowledge.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

12 - My lucky number… I honestly don't have one? Maybe 3?? That seems to be everyone's lucky number.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

13 - My fatal flaw… Jeez who knew you were gonna ask about actual serious stuff… Probably me getting in my own head and getting attached to people.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

14 - Invisibility, no doubt. Sometimes I just wanna disappear.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

15 - Um… My writing, I guess.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

16 - There's a photo of San and I taken at my graduation that I keep with me every day.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

17 - The risks that you'll regret not taking are the ones that should always be taken, regardless of the outcome.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

18 - I used to have a girlfriend but then she kissed me and when I closed my eyes I could only see San and not her. That was my “Fuck, I'm gay.” moment.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

19 - Oh I don't know… Kinda shell-shocked and not expecting it, but really enjoyed it. Is that weird??

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

_ 20 - Yes I like you and I want to ask you to be my boyfriend but I know you'd say no and it's not worth the embarrassment or worth losing your friendship/ _

_ 20 - Yes I like you and I want to ask you to be my boyfriend but I know you'd say no and it's not worth the emb/ _

_ 20 - Yes I like you and I want to ask/ _

20 - I think you're an amazing person, Yeosang.

****

**[Angel]**

all amazing answers now ive got just a few follow-up statements/questions: i still need an answer to #5, why didn't u answer #20??? also, I'm really sorry about whatever must have happened to your San…

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

You don't have to be sorry, it isn't your fault. And my answer to number 5… I did something yesterday morning that I wasn't proud of. And I did answer #20.

****

**[Angel]**

seonghwa wtf did u do??? i swear if ur hurt and didnt let me know ill have to kill u

****

**[Angel]**

are you hurt????

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

You said the game was 20 questions. That's more than 20.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

My turn to ask.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

What's your favorite music genre? What is your favorite instrument to play? What flower best describes you? If you had to sum up your personality in three words, what are those words? What makes you feel truly alive? What's the most illegal thing you've done? Do you believe in soulmates? Why did you ask how I felt about us kissing? What's a mistake that you've never stopped making? Would you rather tell the truth or protect someone's feelings? What do you wish you could tell your past self? What's one accident in your life that led to a positive outcome? What lie do you tell more than any other lie? What's a creation of yours that you're most proud of? What makes you the angriest? Why do you always try to make other people smile? What's one thing you've never learned to do? On a scale of 1-100, how intensely do you feel emotions? What is one thing you say to yourself every day? Do you like me?

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

Please at least use punctuation.

****

**[Angel]**

ugghhhhhh

****

**[Angel]**

1: classical music is my favorite from a technical standpoint, and i love indie rock for its lyrical content 2: piano/keyboard/synth/organ are my top, but im also in love with the (electric) bass 3: ive literally never thought about this but ig a lilac?? 4: attentive, self-sacrificing, naive 5: music and being around those i know that care about me 6: when i was 16 i bought vodka with a fake id 7: yes, both platonic and romantic 8: bc i wanted to know if u regretted the kiss 9: not taking chances when they were right in front of my face 10: honesty always, even if it hurts. it works out better in the end 11: i wanna tell past me to not get involved with those you know are only out to hurt you 12: meeting you :’) 13: i tell myself that i dont deserve my closest friends 14: i composed a symphony for my father in honor of his passing last year 15: when people don't realize their full potential or when people are bigoted 16: bc i want people to understand that theyre worth everything and then some 17: i cant ride a bike 18: mmm probably an 87?? 19: i tell myself that im strong 20: i think ur an amazing person, seonghwa

****

**[Angel]**

there i used punctuation

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

Yeosang… You're easily one of the strongest people I know, if not  _ the  _ strongest. I want you to know that you're an inspiration to me.

****

**[Angel]**

ew stop im rly not that special

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

But you are. And I want you to remember that. Always.

****

**[Angel]**

_ i think i love you/ _

_ i think i l/ _

_ i th/ _

heh thanks, seongie

****

**[Angel]**

hey

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

Hey…?

****

**[Angel]**

can i ask u one more question

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

Of course you can! And you don't need to ask for permission.

****

**[Angel]**

_ will you be my boyfriend/ _

_ will you be m/ _

_ will yo/ _

ah nvm

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

Are you sure??

****

**[Angel]**

yeah yeah haha it was just something stupid

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

Can I ask you something?

****

**[Angel]**

definitely go ahead

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

_ Will you go out with me?/ _

_ Will you g/ _

_ What would you say if I asked you out?/ _

_ What would you sa/ _

_ How would you feel about going on a date with me?/ _

_ How would you feel a/ _

Is you saying 'nevermind’ and not asking me the question going to end up as one of your “not taking chances when they were right in front of my face” moments?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh alright i'm honestly thinking that this book is on it's way to being finished which makes me really sad because :((((((( it's making you guys really happy but fguhfsjgdnsucfivuk idek anymore  
> did anyone catch my foreshadowing of my next book hmm hmmmmm? hehe
> 
> Have a spectacular day/night, ATINY!!! You are all strong and beautiful and loved, especially by me!  
> xoxo, Lyss


	19. "the mystical land of fuck"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[jUng wooHOO]  
> earlier today when seonghwa left to go to one of his classes, yeosang said bye to him and was all up in his personal space like practically talking directly against his neck and seonghwa doesnt think yeosang likes him. somehow
> 
> [jEOng yuHOO]  
> shy, introverted, passive, scared of almost everything seonghwa beat the shit out of someone for yeosang, and yeosang doesn't think seonghwa likes him. somehow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh hello, everyone!! I hope you all are doing well <3 I've been wanting to get this chapter out for you all sooner, but mental health has been absolutely dragging me through the wringer, and I've barely had the motivation to eat :((( but honestlyyy that doesn't matterrrrrrrrr h e h.
> 
> If y'all wanted some seongsang interactions this chapter,, sorry but they don't talk at all in this update o o f... (there are three different conversations going on in this chapter that all happen at the same time) so that just means y'all are going to have to stick around for the final chapter in order to get that full resolution <3
> 
> Happy reading!!

**[SeonghWHAT]**

Yunho!!!!!!

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

Jeong Yunho this is important!!! Answer me please please please!!!!!!!

****

**[YunhOMG]**

seonghwa what's up?? are you okay????

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

{image attached}

****

[SeonghWHAT]

{image attached}

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

{image attached}

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

{image attached}

****

**[YunhOMG]**

D A M N S O N

****

**[YunhOMG]**

IS THAT YEOSANG WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO???????

 

**[SeonghWHAT]**

Yeah… I just… I really like him.

****

**[YunhOMG]**

YEAH NO SHIT

****

**[YunhOMG]**

HYUNG ARE YOU DENSE???

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

??? What do you mean?? I've never told anyone except for Wooyoung.

****

**[YunhOMG]**

alright first off i'm pissed that you verbalized it to youngie before me. but then again i've kinda known since around the beginning

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

Yunho what do I do??????

****

**[YunhOMG]**

alrighty hyung so i've got this wonderful idea…

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

Which is?????

****

**[YunhOMG]**

t e l l h i m.

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

Hahhahahahhahahahahahahahhahaha no.

****

**[YunhOMG]**

wtf do you mean no??? “yunho give me advice” “i am giving you advice” “i am not going to follow this advice”.

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

Yunho, he literally got out of the clutches of a domestic abuser today. A few hours ago. He's going to court soon, he's moving in with his best friend… He's got more important things to worry about than some idiot with a hopeless crush.

****

**[YunhOMG]**

okay yes i understand how that could put you off but also i really just think it would be so much better if you face your fear and tell him. no matter what happens, you'll have this weight off your shoulders. and if anything, maybe this'll just be one of those “date” for a week things. you've barely had a relationship lasting more than three days since san.

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

That's the thing. Yeosang sorta reminds me of San. I haven't felt this strongly about someone since San. And earlier today when I busted Yeosang out of the hands of that sick fuck, I felt Sannie looking down on me. I still hate myself for not fighting the doctors, and I'll never forgive myself. But I felt him, Yunho. He was there, and he was telling me that it was alright, that he wanted me to be happy and find someone I love.

****

**[YunhOMG]**

hyung, please do me a big favor and read over what you're writing. fate, destiny,  _ san…  _ they're all telling you to go for it. so why aren't you?

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

Because I'm fucking petrified.

****

**[YunhOMG]**

but why? i want to help you out and make you start seeing sense, but first you need to explain your feelings instead of just stating them.

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

He could reject me. I could come off as selfish and uncaring because of what he's just been through. He could have feelings for Wooyoung; they're living together now. And… Fuck, Yunho, what if I lose him, too? I beat myself up every day for losing the first love of my life; I don't know what would become of me if I lost who I think could very well be the second love of my life.

****

**[YunhOMG]**

yeah, he could reject you. there's always a possibility of that. but life is about taking risks. and you aren't begging him to date you, you're stating your feelings. that doesn't make you selfish or uncaring, it makes you honest. and that's an admirable quality. also, i've seen how yeo and woo interact, and from what i've gathered, they're like brothers. besides, we live together and i don't have feelings for you. and believe me, i know san's passing hurt. he was my best friend. but as much as it hurts, you can't let a tragedy define the rest of your life. you can't live in fear, hwa-hyung. it just isn't sensible. okay?

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

You really think I should do it?

****

**[YunhOMG]**

you need to fight back the anxiety and take that leap of faith. and i'm speaking from experience. if i never took that leap, mingi wouldn't be my boyfriend - at least, not until he would have inevitably asked me.

****

**[YunhOMG]**

please, hyung. you can do this. even if it doesn't go your way, i am still going to be so proud of you for getting this weight off your shoulders.

****

**[YunhOMG]**

you still there??

****

**[SeonghWHAT]**

I'll think about it.

****

**[YunhOMG]**

you got this. i believe in you.

_ Read 10:42 P.M. _ ****  
** **

* * *

 

**[musichoe]**

WOOYOUNG

****

**[artwhore]**

yeoyeo I was asleep

****

**[artwhore]**

also youre in the next room why arent you coming in?

****

**[musichoe]**

bc im lazy

****

**[musichoe]**

BUT THATS NOT THE POINT

****

**[musichoe]**

{image attached}

****

**[musichoe]**

{image attached}

****

**[musichoe]**

{image attached}

****

**[musichoe]**

{image attached}

****

**[musichoe]**

SEONGIE IS CALLING ME OUT ON MY BULLSHIT HE KNOWS HE FUCKING KNOWS WHAT DO I DO WOOOOOOOOYOOOOOUUUUUNNNNGGG WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO I ALREADY TURNED OFF READ RECEIPTS SO HE DOESNT KNOW I SAW THE MESSAGE BUT FUCK HELP ME

****

**[artwhore]**

ayy youre calling him blonde bombshell i feel honored

****

**[musichoe]**

I DONT CARE ABT HOW HONORED U FEEL RN PLS HELP ME HELP ME IDFK WHAT TO DO

****

**[artwhore]**

STOP YELLING I CAN PRACTICALLY HEAR YOUR TEXTS

****

**[musichoe]**

jung fucking wooyoung i am in desperate need of assistance p l s my best bro my main man

****

**[artwhore]**

alright youve honestly got the perfect setup. he called you out and now you gotta come clean and tell the boy you wanna do all the things to him

****

**[musichoe]**

WHY IN THE MYSTICAL LAND OF FUCK WOULD I EVER DO THAT

****

**[artwhore]**

y e l l i n g

****

**[musichoe]**

why in the mystical land of fuck would i ever do that

****

**[artwhore]**

hyung we literally talked about this a few hours ago on the couch,, its because you like him and wanna do all the things to him

****

**[artwhore]**

you wanna give him the kiss

****

**[artwhore]**

and the

****

**[artwhore]**

s

****

**[artwhore]**

u

****

**[artwhore]**

c

****

**[musichoe]**

SHUT THE HELL UR MOUTH

****

**[artwhore]**

yeoyeo you know im right

****

**[musichoe]**

…

****

**[musichoe]**

even if u are that doesnt mean im gonna tell him im close to falling in love w/ him do u even know how intense of a social suicide that would be

****

**[artwhore]**

just because youre going for a major in acting doesnt mean you have to be this melodramatic like damn

****

**[musichoe]**

woo his ex is gone and by ex i mean the first person he ever loved and by gone i mean forever gone as in a no longer on this earth kinda way

****

**[artwhore]**

oh

****

**[musichoe]**

yeah wooyoung ‘oh’ thats a wonderful response thx so much for the wisdom and assistance

****

**[artwhore]**

hold the melodrama for one moment and hold on a sec okay

 

**[musichoe]**

I NEED TO RESPOND TO HIM I DONT HAVE SECS TO HOLD

****

**[musichoe]**

WOOYOUNG ILL COME INTO UR ROOM AND START CRYING ON U I HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH SHIT TODAY U SHOULD BE HELPING ME PLEASE

****

**[musichoe]**

wooyoung please i honestly dont know what i should do

****

**[artwhore]**

yeoyeo, seongs ex passed three years ago, and i know for a fact that he thinks hes ready to move on

****

**[musichoe]**

wth how would you know

****

**[musichoe]**

wait shit ew that sounded so mean im sorry youngie :(

****

**[musichoe]**

pls come back the words came out wrong :(((

****

**[artwhore]**

aw yeoyeo dont worry about it!! i was just getting some water off my dresser lol and honestly i expected you to be kinda ??? because i only met seong today but im friends with his best friend so i know certain things

****

**[musichoe]**

okay sure fine whatever maybe he really is ready to move on which yeah i would like but still i bet this san boy was great and my heart goes out to him even though i didnt know him in life so like why tf would seong ever settle for me when he used to have what i can only assume is greatness because seong only deserves great things and what if i cant ever give him those things

****

**[artwhore]**

well first things first youll never know without trying

****

**[musichoe]**

… idk like theres that one part of me thats like yeosang stop being a moronic fucking numbskull u know he doesnt like u so stop daydreaming and dont get caught up in an impossible fantasy

****

**[artwhore]**

kang yeosang

****

**[artwhore]**

he kissed you. he never gave up on you even though you hadnt spoken for weeks. he came to your dorm and punched the shit out of the piece of shit and even took some hits himself just to get you out of there. he made sure you were safe and brought you here. he gave you an open invitation to confess

****

**[artwhore]**

try and tell me he doesnt like you and watch me throw hands

****

**[artwhore]**

thats what i thought.

_ Read 10:41 P.M. _ ****  
** **

* * *

 

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

wooyoung, seonghwa is so goddamn dense. how do i just get him to tell yeosang he likes him already??

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

hyung yeosang is being so stupid can i please just tell him seonghwa likes him or something

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

oh.

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

well then

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

i guess we're on the same page here.

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

looks like weve got the same problem

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

stop texting at the same time as me, it's weiiirrrrddd.

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

dont text at the same time i do its creepy

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

_ A H _

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

_ C R E E P Y _

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

okay you talk first.

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

no you

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

i'm older than you by a few months, i get seniority privileges that let me tell you what to do.

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

fine

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

yeosang is in the perfect spot to confess his undying infatuation with seonghwa but he isnt doing it because of some fucking reason im yet to know

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

yep, alright, i've got the same problem over here. screenshots of their convo and everything.

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

how have they not confessed yet? this is the perfect set-up to get them to do it.

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

you know what this means, right?

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

we will make it so that operation seongsang is running full steam ahead

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

i was just expecting you to say we need to get the two of them together but the fact that you named it makes me very pleased.

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

bro i name everything im just not creative. when you and min hadnt confessed yet i had operation yungi being planned out in my phone. which means i know what im doing because i have a perfect track record, so…

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

it's bound to happen that they'll finally get their heads out of their asses and realize the other person likes them back.

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

earlier today when seonghwa left to go to one of his classes, yeosang said bye to him and was all up in his personal space like practically talking directly against his neck and seonghwa doesnt think yeosang likes him. somehow

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

shy, introverted, passive, scared of almost everything seonghwa beat the shit out of someone for yeosang, and yeosang doesn't think seonghwa likes him. somehow.

 

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

alright i think i'm getting somewhere with my convincing, seong's “no way, i will never tell him” defense is cracking.

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

ugh lucky you ive got yeo over here talking about social suicide

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

lmao no way he did, you're kidding me.

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

{image attached}

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

hes too much

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

holy. shit. goddamn yeo's more dramatic than my little bro and that takes an insane amount of effort.

 

**[jUng wooHOO]**

waiiiiiit im getting somewhere

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

YUHOO IM GETTING SOMEWHERE

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

WOOHOO I AM ONCE AGAIN IN THE SAME POSITION.

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

holy shit holy shit he stopped texting me back i thiNK HE'S GONNA DO SOMETHING!!!!!

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

YEOS NOT TEXTING ME EITHER HOLY FUCK I THINK WE DID SOMETHING

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

they will never know this conversation happened.

****

**[jUng wooHOO]**

_ w h a t c o n v e r s a t i o n _

****

**[jEOng yuHOO]**

exactly.

_ Read 10:43 P.M. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy alright so honestly I really liked writing this chapter?? Hwa and Yeo freaking out to their respective best friends who then just go all "they're so fricken stupid???" behind their backs was just fun to write for me hahah. and getting to come up with all new display names was super fun. please thank my best friend for coming up with yuhoo and woohoo because it's freaking cute. I hope you all liked this chapter and that you'll be anticipating the *desperate attempt to blink back tears* f i n a l installment :") :((((((
> 
> Have a safe day/night, ATINY!!! You are all amazing <3  
> xoxo, Lyss


	20. "Promise you're not a serial killer?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[blonde bombshell]  
> *love.
> 
> [blonde bombshell]  
> WAIT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay fiRST THINGS FIRST - THANK MY BEST FRIEND'S BUTT FOR INSPIRING THE VIDEO CALL - and basically I cried writing this and uh a whole lot of emotions are coming in both this chapter and my ending notes so yeah please enjoy this final installment!! And make sure to be on the lookout for the sequel spin-off of this fic!! It's currently untitled but if anyone has ideas p l e a s e help,, thanks!!
> 
> Warnings - tooth-rotting fluff, a whole mess of emotions, and an ending that'll make you be like "so t h a t ' s why she titled it that..."
> 
> Happy reading! <3

**[Angel]**

_ seonghwa i rly fucking like u okay and idfk what to do about it/ _

_ seonghwa i rl/ _

_ seongie u make me happy and i want to date u so whY IN FUCK DO I NOT HAVE THE BALLS TO SEND THIS MESSAGE/ _

_ seongie u make me happy and i want to date u so whY IN FUCK DO I NO/ _

_ seongie u make m/ _

hey

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

_ We need to talk./ _

_ We ne/ _

_ Yeosang, there's something I have to tell you./ _

_ Yeosang, there's somet/ _

_ Ye/ _

_ I like you. And I wanted to know if you like me./ _

_ I like you. And I wan/ _

_ I li/ _

Hi.

****

**[Angel]**

_ my stomach feels weird and i dont like it i think its butterflies/ _

_ my stomach f/ _

_ why am i so nervous to tell u i like u/ _

_ why am i s/ _

hi

 

**[blonde bombshell]**

_ I think I might be on my way to falling in love with you./ _

_ I think I might be o/ _

_ You make me feel like I deserve happiness./ _

_ You make me fee/ _

Hello.

****

**[Angel]**

_ seonghwa im so bad at words ew i just wanted to let u know ur perfect in my eyes/ _

_ seonghwa im so bad at words ew i j/ _

_ seonghwa im s/ _

so

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

_ Every damn time I look at you my heart swells and the weight of the world comes off my shoulders. I feel like I can do anything because you give me confidence in who I am. And I wanted to tell you this because you deserve to know./ _

_ Every damn time I look at you my heart swells and the weight of the world comes off my shoulders. I feel like I can do anything because you give me confiden/ _

_ Every damn time I look at you my heart swells and the weight of the world comes off my shoulde/ _

_ Every damn t/ _

So…

****

**[Angel]**

_ u make me laugh and smile and i rly just wanna tell you i want to love u and care for u because u have given me the world and given me freedom and i cant be more thankful but i cant tell u because why the hell would u feel the same im just some victim with a shit ton of emotional baggage and u might still like san/ _

_ u make me laugh and smile and i rly just wanna tell you i want to love u and care for u because u have given me the world and given me freedom and i c/ _

_ u make me laugh and smile and i rly just wanna tell you i w/ _

this is awkward

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

_ I like you, and I have wanted to make this known to you since we kissed but everything just… happened… after that and I can't bring myself to believe that you'd want me in your life in that sort of way. You've got so much to work through, and I don't want to get in the way of that. You deserve happiness, regardless of whether I'm the one to bring it to you or not./ _

_ I like you, and I have wanted to make this known to you since we kissed but everything just… happened… after that and I can't bring myself to believe that you'd want me in your life in that sort o/ _

_ I like you, and I have wanted to make this known to you since we kissed but everything just… h/ _

Yeah, yeah it is.

****

**[Angel]**

_ why cant i just say i want to boyfriend u why is it so difficult to say i wanna make u feel safe warm and loved and hug u but i also wanna make out with u until u only have my name on ur mind but i also wanna cuddle u until u fall asleep and then kiss ur cute lil blonde head because fucking fuck ur adorable and i want u to be mine and i wanna be urs anD IM INCOMPETENT SO I CANT SEND THIS/ _

_ why cant i just say i want to boyfriend u why is it so difficult to say i wanna make u feel safe warm and loved and hug u but i also wanna make out with u until you only have my name on ur mind bu/ _

_ why cant i just say i want to boyfriend u why is it so difficult to s/ _

mhm

 

**[blonde bombshell]**

I know I should be good with words, I'm a novelist for crying out loud. But whenever I talk to you, my words just stop. Everything you are, everything you represent, to me and to the whole world… It's marvelous. Beautiful. Enchanting. Just like you are. Being in your presence practically paralyzes my brain because I'm so caught up in your wonder I forget that I have to actually be a functional human, and it makes me feel dumb and like I'm a little kid again, but in a good way? It's hard to explain, and for once, my words are just failing me. But since I don't have the guts to actually send this, and just typing this out is cathartic enough, I guess my words are allowed to be kinda fucked up. I don't even know what I want to say. I want to tell you everything, but I don't even know what  _ everything  _ is. You're stronger than you believe, and I know I've said this before, but by God it's true. You have been through so much, but you power through it, and all with a beautiful fucking smile on your beautiful fucking face. I want to be there for you, and I want to tell you that I'm falling for you - or that I  _ have  _ fallen for you, I don't even know what's true anymore - but you deserve time to yourself, and I don't want to mess that up. Whatever we are, whatever we have, I don't want to screw it up. Maybe it's stupid, but I care so much for you, and I don't want to risk messing us up. I don't even know what exactly it was, but when I first heard you speak… When you looked at me like I hung the moon and gifted you the stars… That's probably when I started falling in what I now know is lvoe.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

*love.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

WAIT.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

FUCK.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

DON'T READ THAT.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

KANG YEOSANG PLEASE DON'T READ THAT. I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING IF IT MEANS YOU JUST DON'T READ THE HUGE PARAGRAPH.

****

**[Angel]**

seonghwa

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

YEOSANG PLEASE. PLEASE JUST DON'T READ IT PLEASE.

****

**[Angel]**

call me

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

YEOSANG I WILL LITERALLY DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T READ THE PARAGRAPH IT WAS AN ACCIDENT.

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

I DIDN'T MEAN IT.

****

**[Angel]**

u didnt?

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

NO- NO I DID MEAN IT BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND IT I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGET IT HAPPENED PLEASE.

****

**[Angel]**

seongie baby pls call me ok?

****

**[Angel]** is video calling **[blonde bombshell]**

****

**[blonde bombshell]** has denied the video call from **[Angel]**

****

**[Angel]** is video calling **[blonde bombshell]**

****

**[blonde bombshell]** has denied the video call from **[Angel]**

****

**[Angel]** is video calling **[blonde bombshell]**

****

**[blonde bombshell]** has denied the video call from **[Angel]**

 

**[blonde bombshell]**

I ALREADY APOLOGIZED FOR SENDING THE TEXT PLEASE JUST LET THIS GO.

****

**[Angel]** is video calling **[blonde bombshell]**

****

**[blonde bombshell]** has denied the video call from **[Angel]**

 

**[blonde bombshell]**

THIS WAS ACCIDENTAL PLEASE JUST FORGET THIS. I SAID I'M SORRY ALREADY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU WANT.

****

**[Angel]** is video calling **[blonde bombshell]**

****

**[blonde bombshell]** has denied the video call from **[Angel]**

****

**[Angel]**

please baby i wanna talk to u

****

**[Angel]** is video calling **[blonde bombshell]**

****

**[blonde bombshell]** has denied the video call from **[Angel]**

****

**[Angel]** is video calling **[blonde bombshell]**

****

**[blonde bombshell]** has denied the video call from **[Angel]**

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

NO IT'S FINE THAT ISN'T NECESSARY. I GET THAT YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME AND IT'S TOTALLY OKAY I'M JUST REALLY SORRY PLEASE FORGET I SENT THAT.

****

**[Angel]**

seongie who ever said i didnt feel the same

****

**[blonde bombshell]** is video calling **[Angel]**

  
  
**[Angel]** has accepted the video call from **[blonde bombshell]**

****

It was an accident. The past few minutes of Seonghwa’s life were accidents. And no, this wasn’t the Bob Ross style “happy accident” where mistakes could be fixed and things would be better. No, he royally fucked himself over. His few-word conversation with Yeosang had been painfully awkward, and he got carried away with typing a message he never intended to send, but his shaky hands decided to have a mind of their own when they tried to hit the backspace key to fix his typo. His thumb had hit the send key - who even designed phones, putting the send button right under the backspace button? - instead of the backspace key, and his long whatever-the-fuck-it-was of word vomit that was never supposed to see the light of day was sent to Yeosang. And in true Park Seonghwa fashion, he fixed his typo afterwards without registering the true magnitude of his actions. But when it dawned on him… The world had come crashing down around him. Seonghwa was frantically looking for infallible ways to abort the mission, anything from burning his phone to throwing it out the window into the middle of the street. As more and more of his panic set in, his hands trembled even more erratically, and when he had tried to exit the messages with Yeosang, he had hit the video call button. Of course he did.

****

When Yeosang’s face showed up on the screen, devoid of any makeup, Seonghwa’s heart couldn’t help but skip a beat. Sure, Yeosang was just sitting up in his room with his worn sweatshirt drowning him in its fabric, but it was a look that was just so  _ Yeosang; _ a look that Seonghwa was beyond enamored with. And Seonghwa couldn’t end the call. He was just staring at his phone, staring at the screen, making internet-induced eye contact with Yeosang, and he was frozen. His inner voice was yelling at him to hang up and throw up and throw himself into oncoming traffic - but the silence and empty-yet-still-charged energy in the room and between him and Yeosang was calming in a sedative way.

****

“Seongie…?” Yeosang leaned closer to the camera, his eyes wide with anxiousness and hesitancy. Seonghwa’s negative inner voice was having a field day with all the insults it could lob at him as tears filled his eyes, on the brink of spilling. The nickname sent a shiver up and down his spine in a way that Seonghwa didn’t want to let himself feel. “Baby, I really think we need to talk.”

****

_ We need to talk…  _ It was one of the worst phrases to hear, a phrase with the underlying unspoken words of “you did something wrong” and “you’re being called out on your bullshit”. It was a phrase that terrified Seonghwa, and prompted him to look away. His eyes fell on the dim light from the lamp on his nightstand, and he willed the luminous rays to dry his unshed tears. He knew he had to talk to Yeosang, he knew he had to admit to having feeling for the younger, he knew he had to prepare to be rejected. But he didn’t want to. Not at all. His heart was pounding, his lungs trying to crawl up from his throat and choke him, and those issues all lent themselves towards avoiding Yeosang’s hushed words. He tried to block out what he could only hope were “let-you-down-easy” words when he heard a strand of words that broke through his mental blockade.

****

“...think I’m falling in love with you, too…”

****

“Wait, w-what?” Seonghwa coughed out. He was most likely cutting Yeosang off, which he felt terrible about, but his mind was too frazzled in the moment to currently care. “You? Falling in L...L-Love? With m...me?” Seonghwa grimaced at the sound of his own voice - fragile and childish, broken up and diffident. He was on his way to regaining his bearings, rounding up his senses, and he was ready to just hang up and eject himself into the sun. But Yeosang’s calming, melodic voice - the same one that when Yeosang first spoke, Seonghwa had become enchanted by - was grounding Seonghwa back into a more reasonable state of reality and preventing him from ending the accidentally fateful call.

****

“Yeah, baby…” A shy smile broke out on Yeosang’s face. His hand rose towards the camera as if it would pass through the screen to gently touch Seonghwa’s face, fingers wanting to run through the soft, light hair. “I just… I wanted to tell you. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now, but then all the shit went down… And god, today was a whirlwind of everything; I feel weird being able to just sit down and do nothing, to live without fear and all that… I still feel you here with me, you know? And I gotta say, if Youngie wasn’t standing there, I think I would have kissed you. But what I feel for you, Seonghwa, it isn’t  _ just _ about me wanting to kiss you. Obviously, I want to kiss you and hold you and cuddle you. Who wouldn’t? But I also want to talk to you for hours, make you feel good about yourself, make you feel loved and like you’re worth everything. Because you are, baby, you’re worth everything and then some. And even more after that. I want you to feel like you’re everything, and if you’ll let me - which, judging by your adorably written confession and your prettily flushed face, I think,  _ hope,  _ you will - I want to show you all the ways that you’re my everything.” Yeosang shifted his gaze to the floor, his own skin reddening and warming up. After a few heartbeats of silence, Yeosang spoke up again. “You don’t need to  _ say _ anything, you know… I know you and your voice aren’t always on the best of t--”

****

“I can d-do this.” Seonghwa couldn’t tell if he was reassuring himself or Yeosang, but he powered on regardless. “I…” Forcing himself to not let his thoughts spiral away, he focused on what was in his head and getting that to translate to actual words. “I w...want you to know how much I c-c… How much I care a-about you. I want t...t-to make you smile a-and laugh and feel safe. I want to t-treat you r...r-r…” Seonghwa gritted his teeth, rolling his eyes at himself and his disobedient vocal chords. “...to treat you in the b...best way. You d-deserve better than the best, and I w… I want to be able to p-prov… to give that to you.” When Seonghwa looked back at the camera, he was met with the brightest grin he had ever seen Yeosang with, accompanied by his eyes sparkling with pride and adoration. The sight settled Seonghwa’s heart and calmed his nerves, ultimately giving him the extra push he needed to keep going. “I don’t even know w-where I’m going with t...this.” He bashfully admitted, hints of a faint smile gracing his lips. “I g-guess I just wanted to say that you m...m-mean the world to me. And if it’s c...c-c… If it’s alright with you, I want to be with you. S-Show you how much of a blessing t...to this world you are.”

****

Yeosang didn’t answer for a few seconds. He looked down - he was wiping his eyes; was he crying? - and exhaled heavily, shakily. When he picked his head up again to face the camera, Seonghwa’s anxious suspicions were confirmed. The wet streaks down Yeosang’s face showed plainly that yes, he was crying. Seonghwa started to panic again, worrying about if he had said something wrong or came on too strong, but Yeosang quickly spoke, pushing any anxious thoughts from his mind. “Be my boyfriend.” Yeosang’s voice was breathy, and a bit uneven as a result of his mini crying session, but he spoke with an intense conviction. “Be my boyfriend, and let me take you out on dates and make you smile and help you love yourself.”

****

And suddenly, Seonghwa’s heart did a  _ thing  _ and he joined in on the crying session. He was in shock that bordered on disbelief, and he felt like he was asphyxiating in a good way - if that was even possible. Yeosang. Kang Yeosang.  _ The  _ Kang Yeosang that had met Seonghwa through an accidental message, that had insisted on calling him and talking about what they were after an accidental message… He wanted Seonghwa to be his boyfriend, he wanted to be Seonghwa’s boyfriend, he wanted the two of them together. “You-” Seonghwa choked out, followed by a “Me…” that led nowhere. If words normally failed him before, it was nothing compared to now. In emotionally charged situations, Seonghwa was only able to stammer out incoherent syllables, the chaos in his head halting him from any semblance of a typical speech pattern. He let his eyes fall shut, his hands fluttering at his sides in an attempt to drag him back down to reality. “Yes.” Seonghwa’s eyes were still squeezed shut, tears dripping from the corners, but he nodded frantically, a smile breaking across his face like the sun signaling the breaking of dawn. “I… Yes, I w-wan… I want to.” Seonghwa’s mind was saying all the things his voice couldn’t get across, and it was aggravating him beyond belief. He held a single finger up towards the camera and minimized the call, his fingers furiously working the keys on his phone. 

****

**[blonde bombshell]**

Yes, I want to. I really fucking want to. I want to be yours and I want you to feel comfortable enough to be mine. I want to cuddle you and hear your heartbeat and give you anything and everything you ask for because you deserve to be treated with the utmost care and respect and I want to give you a healthy relationship because, like I know I’ve told you before, you deserve it.

****

Seonghwa saw Yeosang’s eyes light up with the white glow of his messages as he minimized the call himself to read the message. “Fuck, baby…” Yeosang mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. “I don’t know what to say. Damn, I just… I’m so fucking happy right now. I mean, I was texting Wooyoung frantically after you called me out on my bullshit and freaking out begging for advice. He told me to just be blunt and tell you that I wanted to boyfriend the living daylights out of you - well, that’s not exactly what he said; he said to tell you I want to give you the kiss and the s--” Yeosang cleared his throat, face flushing darker. “Nevermind about Wooyoung, he’s not important right now. So… You’re really alright with this? With us? Being together? Like, you’re sure you want to be boyfriends? Are we…” Yeosang sounded reticent now, a sort of nervous energy bleeding through his voice.

****

“Yes, Sangie. W-We are together. B...Boyfriends. It is official. Is t-this g...g-g… Is this enough, or do you want written c...confirmation?” He questioned, teasing through his stammered words.

****

“Promise.” Yeosang stated. The words sounded like an order. “Promise me that you’re okay with this. That you’re okay with being my boyfriend.”

****

“Of c...course, angel.” Seonghwa’s heart was squeezing and stretching inside his chest, giving him the effects of what could only be infatuation. “I promise. N-Now, you need to promise me you’ll n-never forget how strong you are.”

****

“Fine, fine…” Sighing, Yeosang gazed at Seonghwa with a soft smile. “I promise. So this means you’ve gotta promise me you’ll love yourself as much as I do.”

****

This was real. This was happening. They were boyfriends. Seonghwa felt another wave of emotion roll over him, stronger than the riptide. “Okay. I… I promise.” Seonghwa couldn’t help but think back to his first encounter with Yeosang, how unexpected and slightly alarming it was. The damn loveable idiot had messaged him about selling organs for crying out loud, and that had turned into a friendship which spiraled into love. “One… One more thing, angel. R...R-Remember when we first m-m… When we first connected? And I t-thought you were some b...black market operator?” Yeosang giggled from the other end of the call, nodding in playful embarrassment. “I n...need you to promise me one m-more thing.”

****

“Anything, Seongie. Anything.” Yeosang’s voice had dropped to a whisper; he was losing himself in his elation.

****

Seonghwa took in a deep breath. All he needed to say were six words, and he was going to get through them damn perfectly. His voice wasn’t allowed to screw him over anymore. Nothing was, because he was happy, and he was going to make Yeosang happy, make him smile and laugh… “Promise you’re not a serial killer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It's over. And I cried at least 626348 times over this chapter alone... This is the first fic I ever finished, and the overwhelming support I've gotten for little ol' PYNASK is still beyond me... At the time of me writing this draft up, this book has hit 2600 views. I'm still baffled by that... When I hit 50 views on this fic I was screaming in happiness, and when I got my first comment, y'all can bet I was also screeching then. I've honestly poured so much into this fic and these characters coming from my own life - Yeosang's ex, Seonghwa's social anxiety, both Yeo and Hwa's love for music and writing respectively... Basically, I projected most of my personality on this fic. The fact that you all seem to enjoy reading it and are always happy for more is one of the things that kept my inspiration going and making me so excited to post more and more and more. But because I'm a total cliché, I must say that all good things must come to and end. But hey! The angst is over, and the fluff is here, and they're officially together and happy and healing and y e a h. For those that follow my writing outside of this book (but why would y'all do that I suckkkk lmaoooo), I've got a lot planned. The Vanished is going to have Chapter 5 posted, I have 2 new SeongSang oneshots (one is smut because I'm a terrible person) and I'm also going to be trying my hand in YunGi fic! 2 fics for YunGi as well!!
> 
> All in all, I just wanted to thank everyone for everything. Those that read this, thank you for letting this fic into the smallest part of your life. Thank you for spending your minutes reading my fic, and for letting it make you happy. I'm beyond grateful for all the support that I've received with this small fic, and now that it has come to a close, (this literally sounds like I'm writing my own obituary holy sHIT-) all I can really say is thank you, all of you, for everything.
> 
> Have a stunning, wondrous, terrific day/night, ATINY!! Always remember to follow your dreams and do what makes you smile.  
> xoxo, Lyss <3


End file.
